The Dizzy Game
by Caitlyn-4479
Summary: Is asking Olette for help with homework just an excuse to see her? And why does the thought of Hayner send butterflies loose in her tummy? A look into the tumultous relationship between Hayner and Olette. R&R please! Complete!
1. Homework

Hi everybody! This is my first Haynette, and I'm planning big things for this story! I'm really hoping that people will like this, because I worked really hard on it. Please review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy it ^_^

----

Hayner's POV

We were best friends. She was my girl best friend. We'd known each other since we were in pre-school. But just recently I've been seeing her in a whole new way, not just as a friend… maybe more? Wait, what am I saying? She's my _best friend!_ What would she think if I just strutted up to her and said that I liked her? I guess it was recently before Roxas left that I realised.

_Pence: There's this strange rumor going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But---and this is the weird part---the steps count different going up and down!_

_Hayner: Seriously!?_

_Pence: And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like...the seven_

_wonders of Twilight Town._

_Hayner: We should investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're a_

_genius!_

_Pence: There might be other rumors going around, too. Let's split up! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders..._

_Hayner: Olette and I will go find some new rumors! C'mon!_

_Pence: That leaves you and me, Roxas. Let's try the train first. To the station!_

Sure, I'd bagsed Olette first. Because I wanted to spend some time with her on our own. Pence and Roxas were always around, so how is that any way to give her a hint hint?

Geez, walking around sure makes your mind wander. I'm actually on the way to Olette's house. No, I'm not going to confess anything to her. I actually need help with some homework. I hope it's not too late. It's dark already, I think it's about 10pm.

I walk up to her front door. The windows on the door are musty and blurry, like the mirrors in my bathroom, so you can't see through them. I knock on the door 3 times and stand around waiting. The door opens and there appears Olette's big brother.

"Oh, hey Hayner. Here to see Olette?" He said smugly.

Josh was 2 yeas older than Olette. They were very close to each other.

"Uh, yeah." I reply, looking up at him. Boy, he was tall.

"Olette! Hayner's here." He calls out. He then walks away, leaving me awkwardly standing at the open door with no one there. Suddenly I see Olette coming down her staircase, smiling.

"Hey, Hayner! What's up?" Olette asks in a cheerful manner.

"Hey Olette, um… I kinda need some help with my long division…" I say slowly.

"Oh, sure, come on in!" Olette opens the door wider and welcomes me in. I've been in Olette's house many times. I like it. It's a big two-story house and bewildering from the outside, but on the inside it's a cosy, warm place that makes you feel comfortable. I follow her up to her room where we always study, at her desk.

I can see Josh out of the corner of my eye, staring me down. I hate that a lot. He has something in for me.

We reach Olette's room and I dump my papers on her desk. There's a whole booklet we have to complete and I don't even get the first page. Well, I sort of _do_ get the first page, but having Olette explain it to me makes it a lot clearer.

I look over to her division book, which is open on page 7, all filled in.

"Whoa! How did you do all that in one night?" I asked, astonished.

"Long division is pretty easy." Olette beamed. She pulled over another chair, which stayed in her room since I started coming over so often.

"So, what's the problem?" Olette asked. She looked at my sheet. All it had was my name on it. "Have you even looked at this?"

"Of course! I'm not a bonehead like Seifer! I just… don't know how to do it."

"Okay, here's how it goes…"

I must've been there a long time doing my long division. I'd made it up to page 4 before Olette started yawning and mumbling.

She yawned again. "And then you…" and again.

"Olette, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired is all…" She yawned once again.

"How about I get us 2 a hot chocolate?" I offer. We always have a hot chocolate when we're done with our homework. It was kinda like a reward.

Olette yawned and nodded yes, so I headed down the stairs.

By the time I'd come up again with 2 steaming mugs of hot chocolate, Olette's head was on the desk and she was breathing heavily.

I put the cups down on the desk and shake her slightly. "Olette? Hey, Olette?" But she doesn't stir. She must've been asleep.

I take a sip of my hot chocolate. All well. More for me. But I might as well have hers, you know, I wouldn't want it to go to waste.

I put down my mug and think about what to do. I mean, it can't be that comfortable on the desk, can it? Maybe I could kinda pick her up and move her to her own bed? But what if she wakes up? That would be embarrassing…

I decide to do it anyway. I place my arms underneath her armpits and raise her up a bit before picking her up fully and holding her. She's heavy from being asleep, but she's quite light. I carry her over to her bed and place my right hand behind her head and my left arm under her thighs, carefully placing her on top of her bed. She doesn't move, which is a good sign that she isn't gonna wake up. I look down at her face, calm and peaceful.

How long had I been staring at her face? I snap out of it and go to Olette's desk. I decide to write a quick note before getting the 2 mugs. I put one between my arm and my upper body, using my free hand to turn out the light and quietly shut the door.

----

Olette's POV

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!_

Woah! What's that? Oh… I hit the snooze button and bury my face into my pillow. Wait… how'd I get here? And why am I still in my clothes? I didn't… wait a minute! I was helping Hayner last night with his homework and I… didn't I fall asleep at the desk? Did… did Hayner put me in bed?

The thought of Hayner carrying me to bed made my tummy feel all funny. I got up and walked over to my desk. His homework was gone, but there was a sticky note on my maths book…

_Sorry for boring you to sleep!_

_Thanks for the help._

_Hayner_

I smiled as I put the sticky note on the desk. So he must've carried me to my bed. Wow… maybe it was just a best friend kinda thing to do, but I can't help but get my hopes up. I mean, he was one of my guy best friends, sure, but lately I've been seeing him in a whole new way…

Besides the point, I have to get ready for school!

----

Normal POV

Hayner, Pence and Olette were in first period – maths class. The teacher was especially astounded at Hayner's quick work.

Hayner was sitting next to Olette continuing the long division.

"Hey, thanks for helping me." Hayner thanked.

"Oh, no problem! Friends help each other out, right?"

"Yeah…" _friends…_ "Uh, Olette, can you help me with this?"

"Sure, let me see…"

----

Hey, thanks for reading my story! I know it's a kinda short start, but the start is always the hardest to write, I think. And sometimes the end too, if you haven't made a plan for your story and just made a total confusing middle with no way to end it!

I'm having loads of fun writing this story! Keep in mind it's my firs Haynette story, so I'll take all the constructive criticism I can to make this story great!

Oh, and you'll see why I called it "The dizzy game" later on! ^_^

Now please press that magic "Review" button below and tell me what you think! Getting reviews is the best, so please please send me some! Thanks! 


	2. Saved once again

Hi everyone! Second chappie to the Dizzy game! Hope you love it!

----

Hayner POV

Mmm. Sea-salt ice cream. Is there any better flavour?

I'm sitting at the top of sunset hill with Hayner and Pence, eating ice cream on a hot summer's weekend. At least here my ice cream doesn't melt as fast. When we sit on the balcony at the station it always melts onto my fingers within 20 seconds. It's quite shady here.

"Hey, slackers." Said a smug voice. I turned to find Seifer, Fuu, Rai and Vivi standing behind us. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you care, Seifer?" I snorted back. Man, I hate it when Seifer annoys us.

He sniggers. "I don't."

"Then buzz off."

"Buzz off?" He sounds disgusted.

"Shoo fly, don't bother me."

Seifer looked mad, but I kept on eating my ice cream. I looked over to Pence and Olette. I knew that look Olette was giving me. It was the shut-your-mouth look that she uses to keep me out of trouble.

"Seifer's no fly, y'know!" Raijin retaliates. His followers are just as bad as him.

"Listen here, Loser. Sandlot, 3 o'clock tomorrow. I'll be waiting to thrash you. What to ya say?"

Maybe if I give him a good beating he'll leave us alone for good. If only Roxas was here though. He was a great fighter. But, so am I. I _did_ teach Roxas all my moves.

"You're on." I say.

Seifer smiles slyly, turning around to walk away.

"You're going down, y'know!" Rai grunts.

"No chance." Fuu adds.

Vivi shimmies his hat around a bit before turning and running after his comrades.

When they're gone, I look over to Pence and Olette, who do not look happy.

"Look what you've done, Hayner!" Olette protests. "Why did you say that?"

"If I beat him, he'll leave us alone!" I defend, my ice cream starting to melt onto my fingertips. I don't bother licking it off.

"Hayner, you'll get hurt!" Olette said anxiously.

"What are you saying!?"

"Hayner, Seifer's been training, I've seen him. He could really pound you! And Roxas used to do most of the fighting…" Pence remarked.

"Hey, who's the one who taught Roxas all of those fighting skills?"

"Hayner, we're just worried about you. Please don't do it." Olette hasted.

"But not going is social suicide! He'll call me chicken for the rest of my life!"

I swear if I was fuming anymore there'd be steam coming out of my ears.

"It won't be as bad as it seems… really…" Olette persisted.

I sighed. My ice cream then thudded against the ground in a big slush of sea-salt. I looked at my near-ice-cream-less stick and threw it to the ground, storming off.

----

I look to my alarm clock. 6:30 Am. What!? I never wake up that early on a Sunday!

Must be because of the fight.

How could Pence and Olette think I couldn't take him on? Just because Roxas had the keyblade and everything doesn't mean he's stronger than me. I taught him everything I knew!

I know Olette's gonna be telling me all day. She fusses over everything! She should learn to relax sometimes, as much as I do lo-… _like her,_ I still think she should just chill out. It'll be a piece of cake, I mean, it's Seifer!

After I'm showered, dressed and eaten breakfast, I head down to the usual spot. Pence is there, but Olette isn't.

"Hey, Pence. Where's Olette?" I ask, acting casual.

"I dunno where Olette is. But you just missed her."

That's not like Olette. "Did she say anything?"

"She said something about Seifer, but she was kinda running out at the same time, so I didn't quite catch it."

"Seifer? What's she up to? C'mon, Pence, we gotta find her!"

I take Pence to the sandlot where I see Olette talking to Seifer and his gang. I hide behind the wall, but Pence keeps walking.

"Pence, wait!" I say, pulling back on his singlet. "Listen to them first!"

It was kind of hard to hear, but we heard Olette saying something about the fight, and Seifer saying something about Hayner being a loser, and Olette yelling at him. Eventually, Seifer just says "Save the lecture, loser. You go tell your boyfriend your problems, cause I don't wanna hear 'em."

They walk away, leaving Olette with a saddened look. I walk out and run over to her.

"Olette! What are you doing?" I ask, raising my voice just a bit.

"Trying to help you!" Olette yells back, stressing the word _you._

"I don't need any help, Olette. Just leave me be. I don't need you taking care of me all the time! I'm not a baby, and you're not my babysitter!"

The words obviously hurt her. Olette sucked in a deep breath, trying to fight back tears, and ran off.

"Olette, wait!" Pence called out, starting to run towards her, before turning back to me and saying "Nice one."

I watched as they both ran off. I kicked a stone with my shoe. Grrr! Why do girls always get so emotional? I didn't _really_ mean it, I just don't need it at the moment!

I sigh and walk away, thinking of a good training place where I can prepare before 3.

----

It's ten to 3. This is it. I've already tired myself out from training. Dammit, why do I always do that? I'm on my way to the sandlot, slowly, huffing and puffing.

Turning the corner, I can see Seifer, with his cheerleading squad behind him. He looks sly and evil, like he's got a trick up his sleeve or something. Taking a deep breathe, I continue on.

"So he finally shows his face." Seifer says mockingly.

"Actually, I'm early." I stated, smirking.

"So, I see you've been practicing. Didn't wear yourself out, did you, slacker?"

I huff and say "Nope."

"Then let's get started." He throws me a cushioned bat, like the ones we used during the struggle.

He gets into his fighting stance and I get into mine.

"Seifer's gonna thrash you, y'know!" Rai screams.

"Begin." Fuu shouts.

Seifer heads straight for me and whops me, causing me to fall back. Wasn't expecting that. I get back up and charge at him, but he swiftly shifts and I hit air as I topple over. I hear everyone laughing at me.

"Come on and fight! Your girlfriend can fight better than you!" Seifer laughs.

I groan angrily and get back up. I head for him and he takes a shot at me. I dodge. Yeah! Take that! Oof! Damn, he just hit me again! Guess that's what I get for getting too cocky. I take another strike in the stomach and fall backwards, hitting the ground hard. When did he get so tough? I'm still on the ground, and he's heading straight for me! I brace myself, shutting my eyes.

"Stop!"

Stop? Hey, he didn't hit me! I open my eyes to see someone standing in front of me, their arms outstretched. It's Olette.

Seifer's laughing. "Look, his girlfriend has come to save him! Haha!"

He shakes his head and drops his bat. "Let's leave this slacker to his wounds."

"Defeated!" Fuu calls out.

They walk off, laughing. Vivi looks back for a while and turns back to catch up with the group.

Olette turned to me and reached out her hand. I gladly take it. My heart starts thudding fast, and I don't think it was from the fight.

"Olette…" I started. I was proven wrong by my best friend.

"I'm sorry…" I started. "I didn't mean the things I said… and now you've come to my rescue. Thank you…"

I look down at my feet. I can't look at her. I'd been horrible to her. But to my surprise, she ran up and hugged me.

"Just don't do it again…" She mumbled in my ear, almost tearfully.

I put my arms around her back. "I won't… I promise…"

Olette had saved me once again. I really do need her to save me. I'm grateful too. She's always been there for me, since the very start. I'm lucky to have her.

And I'm glad it's Olette.

----

Do I have a habit of writing short chapters? Please tell me if you want more detail! I do try, but when I'm really into a story, I try to get it done as soon as possible and, therefore, skip the details and rush it.

I love this story so much, I hope you do too!

Now please press that magic review and tell me what you think!

Reviews give me the warm fuzzies ^_^


	3. Saint Valentine

Hey, everybody! Hope you enjoy the third instalment of the dizzy game! It's fun to write, I hope its fun to read!

P.S. Here in Australia, summers at Christmas and winters in the middle of the year. SO if anything to do with weather confuses you in my story, you know why! ^_^

----

Olette's POV

The weather's hot and the air is filled with lust for love. That's right, it's Valentines Day. I've never really thought much of it as any more than a day when some girls come to school with roses, chocolates and teddy bears for their boyfriends, or when couples are formed. Valentines Day was a big thing at our school, but no for me.

Usually Hayner, Pence and I ignore the whole thing, but today I feel differently. I kind of feel like giving someone a valentine. But of course, if I did, I'll bet they won't like it.

It's not that Hayner's an unemotional dodo head; it's just that he doesn't seem the type to feel smitten by a valentine's card. Especially from his girl best friend. He's got too much of an attitude problem to do that.

But I want to write one anyway. You know, like when you're angry, you write a letter and throw it out. I mean, I couldn't just bottle up my feelings. I had to let it out. I had a good idea of what to write. I couldn't keep it inside anymore that I was falling for him.

I wrote it on a red piece of paper as I ate my breakfast. Then my brother Josh came down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was about to walk past when he looked down and stopped.

"What's that?" He asked, his crimson eyes scanning my paper.

I quickly pull it under the table. "Nothing." I say, with a mouthful of porridge in my mouth.

"Doesn't look like nothing. So, who're you secretly admiring?" He said teasingly. He reached under to try and grab the paper, so I moved it to the other side.

"No one. It's just homework. Now go away."

"If it's homework, then why are you hiding it?" Josh said in a matter-pf-fact kind of way.

"Because it's none of your business, now go away!" I yelled, pushing my elbow into his stomach.

"Olette! Josh! Enough of that!" Called out my mum from the kitchen.

Josh left and I stuck my tongue out at him. He can get so annoying sometimes.

I wrote the last sentence of the letter and looked at it. It was quite good. Hmm… yeah. Too good to throw out now. Maybe I should just keep it. Yeah. Better yet, maybe I should put it in my bag. Just in case.

Maybe.

----

"Bye, sweety!" Calls out my mum as I shut the door to the car. I walk through the back gates of the school, my skirt is blowing a bit in the wind. I hate it when it's hot and windy. The wind makes it that much hotter. As I walk into the courtyard I can see some girls running around, laughing and holding roses. One even had a big brown teddy bear with a red heart on its tummy. A few people were giving out heart-shaped chocolates to their friends, and I could see some guys giving their girlfriends Valentines Day cards. Some girls are so insatiable on Valentines Day.

I reach the locker bay where my locker is. I can see Hayner and Pence standing around.

Hi, guys!" I call cheerfully, starting to turn the code on my lock.

"So, you made it through the Valentines Day frenzy." Pence remarked. I giggled and said, "Yeah, it sure is a frenzy this year."

I open my locker and unzip my bag to take my homework out. As I do though, my Valentines Day card to Hayner falls out and onto the floor. It's folded, thank god.

"Hey, what's this?" Hayner asks, picking it up.

"Uh, nothing!" I yell, snatching it back.

Hayner pulls a confused, slightly unhappy face.

"Did you get the homework done, Olette?" Pence asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I did it yesterday! It was pretty easy."

Hayner said nothing. Either he hadn't done it or he felt stung by my snatch.

----

Hayner's POV

_A red folded piece of paper that she won't let me see. It could only be one thing._

_A Valentines Day card._

_I wonder who it's for. Hmph. What do I care? It's not for me, obviously. God, I feel so stupid! Why do I even bother?_

----

Olette's POV

"I don't understand why Cupid was chosen to represent Valentine's Day. When I think about romance, the last thing on my mind is a short, chubby toddler coming at me with a weapon."

Hayner and I laugh. Pence had cracked a joke while looking at someone's valentine card with a big picture of cupid on it.

It was lunch time now, and we were on our way back to the locker bay. Hayner and Pence's lockers were on the other side of mine.

I walk along with my best friends, watching the Valentines Day frenzy still blooming. We walk past a girl and a guy just as he asked her out. Almost everyone is under the spell from the love doctor.

We make it to the locker bay. Hayner's been a bit of a sad sack all day. I hope it's not because of the valentine. I mean, he didn't see it. It could've been anything! I don't know why he's so worked up.

I walk over to my locker, open it up and drag out my homework. I forgot to bring it to class and I needed to take it to Mrs. Norris now or I'd get a detention.

"I'll be right back, guys!" I call out, rushing off to the office.

----

Hayner's POV

I watch Olette dash off to hand in her homework. Pence shuts his locker, holding some munny.

"I'm gonna go to the canteen. Wanna come with?"

"Uh, I think I'll…" I trail off. I see a flash of red, so out of the corner of my eye I look, and see a glimpse of Olette's red paper fall from her locker, to the ground.

"Huh? Hayner? Hello?" Pence waves his hand in front of me.

"Uh, I think I'll get my own lunch and meet you at our spot." I say quickly.

"Okay, sure! See ya!" And with that Pence leaves.

I look over to the piece of paper. It's Olette's, alright. It's red and it's folded, and it's right near Olette's locker.

I walk slowly over to the piece of paper, not wanting to read it. But curiosity gets the better of me and I pick it up. Taking a deep breath, I un flap it, and begin to read it…

_My best friend,_

_For all these years,_

_Since we were very small._

_The dizzy game,_

_The ice cream,_

_The memories we shared._

_And throughout it all_

_I never thought_

_That I could feel this way,_

_I can't keep it in,_

_I have to let you know;_

_I love you with all my heart._

_Happy Valentines Day._

My heart must've skipped a few beats as I read it. But now it's thumping like a woodpecker in a brass band. Was she talking about me? Does she really… feel that way?

I look around, there's no sign of anyone. I slip it back into her locker and return to mine, with a smile on my face. I open up my own locker and reach into my school bag. Seems like great minds think alike.

----

Olette's POV

Before meeting Hayner and Pence at our spot, I go to get my lunch from my locker. I reach it and open it up, but as I do 2 pieces of paper fly out of my locker. One is the valentine's card, and the other is a little piece of paper.

I pick them both up and look at the little note.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And so are you_

How original. I smirk at it, but then I notice something about the writing.

Is that… Hayner's writing?"

----

Hayner's POV

Hehehe… sure, it wasn't as good as hers, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right?

----

Yay!! I loved this chapter! I hope you did too! It was good fun to write!

Now please press that magic 'review' button and tell me what you think! ^_^


	4. Wading the tide

Yo, yo, yo, everybody! I'm in a good mood, so here's chapter 4 of The Dizzy game! Hope you like it! ^_^

----

Olette's POV

I decided not to confront Hayner about it. I mean, I'm pretty sure it was him. And I'm really happy about it. But what if it was a hoax? I mean, this is Hayner we're talking about. He's nice, but he's not exactly Mr. Valentine giver-outerer. Plus, why would he like me, anyway?

Beside the point, I'm packing up some things to go to the beach! Pence and Hayner insisted on going, since we didn't make it on summer vacation, and we have plenty of munny for watermelon this time. I'm packing in my sunscreen, towels, sunnies, and the munny into my orange beach bag. I'm wearing my bathers underneath my T-shirt and short shorts and I'm ready to go! We're meeting at the station in 10 minutes, so I get going.

When I arrive at the station I can see Hayner in his boardies and T-shirt, munny in hand. But Pence isn't there yet.

"Hi, Hayner! Where's Pence?"

Hayner shrugs. "I haven't seen him yet. And the trains leaving soon!"

I wonder where he is? Pence isn't one to be late. "Should we go to his house and check on him?"

"Alright, but we gotta run. We've got like, 10 minutes!"

So we start running to Pence's house, which is a pain, because I have flip flops on, and I can hardly keep up with Hayner as it is. By the time we get there we only have 5 minutes left.

Hayner knocks on the door, almost furiously. Pence's mother comes to the door. She's a large, chubby lady with her brown hair in a bun and a sweet smile. She has an apron on. She's always cooking.

"Oh, hello Hayner, hello Olette!" She smiles.

"Hi! Is Pence ready for the beach?" Hayner asks, straight to the point.

"I'm sorry, Pence got the chicken pox this morning. He can't come with you today. Maybe another time?"

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." Hayner huffs, and starts running back to the station.

I quickly wave thanks and follow Hayner to the station. Looks like just the two of us. Not that that's a bad thing.

----

We're on the train on the way to the beach. We just made it by the skin of our teeth, too. The train clatters around as Hayner and I sit in the seats. The train's quite full today; I'll bet the beach is full too.

The train soon comes to a halt and we arrive at the beach. Piles of people come out with us and we find the beach to be full and hot, the sun belting down.

"How are we possibly going to find a spot?" I ask, looking around for vacancy.

"Look! Over there!" Hayner calls out. There's a spot amongst the vast array of towels and umbrellas, and we both instantly run towards the spot. When we come into reach, Hayner jumps for it, bumping into the hot sand and laughing. I keep running, and I can't seem to slow down. The beach is on a slope and I can't stop! I trip over Hayner's sprawled leg and topple all over him, half covered in sand.

At first we're laughing, then we realise that I'm lying on top of him. I clear my throat and slip off of him, picking up my bag and taking a towel out. I try to pretend nothing happened, but my hearts pounding so fast!

"Ready to go swimming?" I say as I lay the towel down.

"Okay! Then we'll get some watermelon!" Hayner says cheerfully, taking his T-shirt off.

"Race you!"

"Hey, no fair!" I yell out, ripping my T-shirt off and chasing after him. He beats me into the water and stops when the waters up to his knees, and I keep galloping past him and fall into the water. When I remerge I'm laughing so hard I get a stitch. Hayner's laughing too, and he comes up to me and splashes me with water, not that I'm soaked already! I squeal and start running, whooshing him with some water. He splashes me some more so I decide to completely soak him by reaching under the water and grabbing his legs, tripping him up.

"Woah!" He cries, though have of the word god submerged under the water. He comes back up with a gasp and says "Payback time!"

I turn around to try and swim away but he wraps his arms around my stomach and whirls me around. I squeal loudly as he keeps spinning but eventually he gets so dizzy that we both fall into the sea. Somehow he had travelled further out whilst spinning and I couldn't feel the sea floor. Hayner grabbed my arm and pulled me back up to the surface. We're both huffing and puffing and laughing.

Funny, though. We've never done that much before, when Pence came along.

Hayner said "C'mon!" and he started swimming out further. I quickly followed and thought that I'd better get my revenge on his earlier race. I sped up and swam past him, giggling in my mind. I kept on swimming, but then I slowed down. But it didn't feel any slower. I stopped and felt myself still moving.

I was caught in a rip!

Oh no, oh no! Wait, don't panic! You can't panic!

"Hayner!!!" I cry.

Okay, I'm panicking.

Fear strikes my face as I try swimming against the rip, but I'm not moving at all! I keep going further and further and I'm getting tired.

"Olette!" I hear, but the water starts gushing over my head and I'm under the water.

I gotta get back up to the surface! I'm swimming as fast as I can, but I'm getting lower, deeper…

I'm running out of breathe…

Everything's going black…

… Hayner…

----

Cough! Cough!

"Ugh…" I moan. W-Where am I? I open my eyes. There's a big crowd of people around me, but there, right in front of me, are Hayner's big brown eyes staring down at me with worry.

"Olette! You're alive!" He exclaims. How long was I unconscious for?

I groan and he helps me sit up. I cough a few more times, and people start murmuring and saying "Oh, thank god!" and "That was a close one!"

"Hayner…" I mumble. I feel like I have water in my lungs. Yuck. Sea water.

"What happened?"

"You got caught in a rip…" he said softly. "I had to go rescue you! Gotta say, you really scared me for a minute there."

I coughed again and said, almost in a whisper, "You… saved me?"

"Well," Hayner said, sounding modest. "It wasn't that hard… but don't do that ever again! I thought I'd lost you…"

I stared at him for a while, zoning out. Hayner had saved my life. It was like one of those cheesy T.V. soaps where they all say "Oh, how can I ever repay you!?" But now it doesn't seem so much of a cliché. He _saved my life!_ How _would_ you repay someone for doing that?

"Hayner…" I whisper, and wrap my arms around his neck for a hug. A few of the crowded people call out "Aww…"

I shut my eyes and squeeze him tight. I could've died today, but Hayner was there to rescue me.

I think Hayner can sense I'm about to cry. He puts his arms around me and rubs my back. "It's okay, Olette, you're okay…"

----

We're sitting at the end of the pier at the beach, eating watermelon.

I'm halfway through my watermelon, but then I stop. I've zoned out.

Hayner notices. "You okay?"

I look up from my watermelon and look into those chocolate eyes, those eyes that looked down on me in worry, fearful that I might've died.

"Hayner…I could've died today…" I started, looking out towards the sunset. "But you saved my life."

Hayner smiles and looks back down at his watermelon in embarrassment. "Aw, it was nothing…"

"No, it wasn't." I persist.

"You would've done the same for me."

I look over to him, who's looking at me in adoration. I can't help but smile.

"Heh, I wouldn't have been able to carry you back to shore. I couldn't even swim out of a rip!"

"But you've saved me before." He added.

I remember when I stood in front of Seifer to protect Hayner. That must be what he means.

"Yeah, but I didn't save your _life._ It's because of you I'm still here."

Hayner blushes slightly, and looks over the horizon. I smile over to him. "Thank you, Hayner."

Hayner chuckles slightly and says "No problem."

----

Naww, they're always there for each other! Hope you loved this chappie!

Now press the magic 'review' button and tell me what you think! ^_^


	5. The joys of skiing

Hello everybody! Here's the 5th instalment of the Dizzy Game! Hope you enjoy it!

p.s. Does Hayner, Pence and Olette have last names? I didn't think so, so I made them up myself.

p.p.s. In Australia, Mom is spelt Mum. Hence I spell it mum. ^^

----

Hayner's POV

_Follow me!_

_Where are we going?_

_To a special place. C'mon! Hurry up!_

_I'm hurrying!_

_This is it!_

_Wow! This is great, Hayner!_

_Yeah? Wanna play a game?_

_Sure, I know what we can play!_

Hm… ah… huh?

Oh… it was just a dream.

Yawning, I outstretch my arms and fingers and look at the clock. What's that say? I rub my eyes and look again…

8:27am.

Oh no! My bus leaves at 8:30!!

Scrambling out of bed, I rush over to my wardrobe and pull out my school pants and school top. Changing quickly I pull on some black socks and run down the hallway, to the front door. My little sister Ellie sees me. She's 8 years old. She's all ready for school, but she walks. It's not nearly as far as my school. Mum works so she can't take us. I pull on my school shoes and zip up my bag.

"Hayner? Are you leaving now?" Calls out my mother.

"Yeah, mum!" I call out, tying up my shoes as best I can in the time span I have.

"I didn't hear you get up. I thought you must've been sick or something!" She calls.

"He only just woke up, mum!" Ellie calls out cheekily. Her blonde pig tails twirl around as she moves her head.

"Bye!" I yell, not listening to them and shutting the door. I start running towards the bus stop, which isn't too far from my house. But my bag takes it toll on me and starts slowing me down, plus one of my shoes isn't even on properly. I keep running though, and by the time I turn the corner and the bus comes into view, it's starting to drive away…

"Wait!!" I call out. If I don't catch this bus I'm in for a long trek.

I start running after it, shaking my arms like a crazy banshee on the loose. Of course, I stopped when I saw Seifer and his gang at the back of the bus, looking through the window. They were laughing hysterically. I slowed down and called out "Wait…" and I watched as the bus turned the corner and left without me.

Wouldn't be surprised if the bus driver saw me and kept driving anyway. That's what the ice cream van did to me once.

So I began the long haul to school.

----

Olette's POV

"Class," shouted a loud voice over the top of the class. "Today I'm handing you all notes about the school camp…" Mrs. Hossack was handing out camp notices, payment forms and activity booklets.

Where _is_ Hayner? He isn't sick, that's for sure… maybe he slept in? I wouldn't be surprised.

Just then Hayner bursts into the room, huffing and puffing. He looks a mess, like he just woke up and ran all the way to school.

Hayner's POV

Great, I've just woken up and ran all the way to school, and now everyone's staring at me.

"Mr. Leslie, I sincerely hope you have a good excuse for turning up late looking like _that._" She said in disgust.

"I fell into a manhole and had to climb out."

Well, it wasn't like I was gonna tell her I'd slept in!

Everyone started laughing. Even Olette giggled a bit, though I knew she'd give me a lecture afterwards.

"Mr. Leslie, if you would be so kind as to tell the truth, I might let you on this year's school camp."

"Camp?" Oh, yes! I love the school camps.

"Yes, Leslie, now get to your seat. I'll be calling your mother on this though."

Dammit. Mum hated phone calls from the school.

She hands me the sheets that says how much it costs, the activity sheet and other handouts. Then we're all given a little piece of paper.

"Now class, you can write down 2 people you with to be with in your cabins. And _no,_ there are no unisex cabins, so stick with your own genders, thank you."

No mixed cabins? Now that just ruins everything! Course, I've never been to a camp where they've done that before, but still… my camp plans are ruined. All well. I'm sure Olette has some girl friends she can write down. And I've got a few other guys I can put down too.

----

It's the day of camp. We're outside the train station, early in the morning, saying goodbye to our parents before we go. We're going to a place called "Snowy Mountains Camp." No need to ask what's up there.

Mum and Ellie are seeing me off. Ellie looks so awake and ready to face the day. I can barely keep my eyes open. The train leaves at 7:30am, and I'm not even usually awake by that time!

"Have fun, sweety!" My mum says, hugging and kissing me.

"Mum, stop! You're embarrassing me!" I look over to see Pence chuckling at me.

"Muuum!" I say again, and she lets go this time.

"Don't get up to too much mischief, okay? And brush your teeth!"

"I will, mum!"

"Bye, Hayner!" Ellie calls out as I grab my bags and head off.

"Bye, darling!" Mum yells.

"Bye!" I call, dragging my heavy bag. Pence catches up with me.

"Hey, did you get enough kisses from your mum?" He laughs, making kissy noises at me.

"Shut up, Pence!" I say, dropping my things and grabbing him in a headlock. We're both laughing and he's trying to get out, then I look over and notice my mum watching. I recoil, Picking up my stuff as if nothing happened.

We walk in and see Olette putting her things on the train. She turns around and smiles.

"Hey, guys!" She beams, waving us to come over.

We pack our stuff on the train, get the role marked and hop on board. It takes an hour and a half to reach the mountains.

----

Olette's POV

Train rides are boring, but when the whole year level is in the train, it becomes a noisy fiesta. Paper planes fly everywhere, teachers are yelling all the time, and the overall buzz of it all gets me in high spirits. I've never really skied before, and skiing sounds kinda scary. But Hayner says he's done it before, so I'm sure he'll be able to teach me.

When things finally settle down and the teachers can relax, we arrive up in the mountains. The buzz starts all over again and we scramble out to get our bags and go to our cabins.

I picked Casey and Bec for my cabin. I've known them since pre-school, and we say hi all the time, and usually sit near each other in class. Even without the boys I'm sure it'll be really fun.

We all head to the lodge where we get a lecture from ours teachers on safety, behaviour and other boring stuff. Then we get escorted to our cabins. All the cabins are around the middle of the first mountain, with heaters and nice warm bedding. I'm in cabin 1, and the boys are together in cabin 4.

We arrived at sunset, so we pretty much had to go to bed straight away. It was a boisterous night, with all the girls laughing and giggling and being too cold. Eventually though, we fall to sleep.

----

Hayner's POV

Man, last night was freezing! I'll be glad when we're skiing down that mountain. We all get up and changed into our warm clothes, the boys and me. There're 8 in every cabin, and Pence is with me too.

We're out on the field, the first timers going on the smaller mountains and the better ones on the big one. Which is a shame, cause Olette's in that group, and I said I'd teach her how to ski.

Heck, what does it matter? I tell Pence, who is a pretty good skier himself, that I was going into the other group. He calls me crazy, but I go anyway.

Most of the girls are in the group, and most of them are already skiing down the mountain, but I can see Olette at the top, looking a bit nervous. She looks cute when she's nervous.

"Hey," I say, in a casual way. But it takes her by surprise and she slips backwards, saying "Woah!" But I catch her before she hits the ground.

"Thanks…" She stutters as I help her back up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to teach you how to ski."

"But don't you want to ski with the better group?"

"Nah, that mountains isn't that much bigger. C'mon, show me what you got."

But she doesn't look like she's about to go anywhere.

"C'mon, Olette! Did you come here just to sit in the lodge all day, or did you come to ski?"

"But what if I fall? It'll be so embarrassing."

I sigh. There's no way around Olette and her pride. "Okay, we'll go somewhere else, where they won't see you.

"But we're not allowed."

"Since when have we obeyed the rules of ski camp? C'mon, let's go!"

I lead her around the other side, which it's thick with trees and shrubs, where no one would see us.

"Alright, did the instructor tell you how to do it?"

"Yeah…"

"Then let's see you try!"

She looks uneasy, but I urge her to try it out. She pushes herself forward and slowly starts moving. I tell her to go a bit faster and she tries, but flips backwards and lies in the snow.

I go up to her and bend my knees, looking into her eyes. "You okay?"

She looks up through her goggles. "Yeah, but I can't ski very well."

"You'll get better."

----

Olette's POV

We practiced all morning, and finally I got the hang of it. Hayner was a much better teacher than Mr. Sweeney. I ski down the small mountain with ease, and when I reach the end I turn around and say "Yes!"

I can Hayner at the top smiling. He then skis down next to me.

"See, not too hard, right?"

"No, not too hard at all! Thanks, Hayner, for all the great advice."

He smiles back at me. We're stuck in this stance smiling at each other for a few seconds before we here a rumbling noise.

"What was that?" I stammer, keeping my position and bracing.

"Sounded like the snow was gonna fall." Hayner said, almost in a whisper.

"You mean like an avalanche?" I say, a bit too loud for Hayner's liking. He covers my mouth and says "Shhh!" He whispered into my ear "If you're too loud we might cause one."

I start getting a bit scared, and Hayner can see that. I feel all shaky now. I need to sit down. I bend over, but Hayner grabs my arm.

"No!" He whispers. "If an avalanche does happen, you'll be crushed!"

I then take a step up the mountain, initiating to move away. But Hayner says no again, and suggests we go the other way. But the other way just looks like a vast array of trees that would kill us faster if an avalanche happened. So we take our skis' off so we can walk easier, and out of fear, I follow him, trusting him.

We keep going, considerably sloping downwards, and we can see a cave up ahead.

"Look, Hayner!" I shout, then clasp my hand over my mouth, realising what I just did. A rumbling noise starts up and we look behind us, and we can see a heaping amount of snow gathering up. The rumbling gets louder, and I don't know what to do. Hayner eventually snaps me out of it by grabbing my arm and we start bolting towards the cave. Hayner makes a daring leap into the cave as the snow comes closer, dragging me down with him. My face nearly gets buried in the dirt and snow, and I shut my eyes.

The rumbling stops. I feel a hand press against my back. I lift my head slowly, tearful, and shift my body around so I can see behind me.

We're caved in.

The hand firm on my back starts moving back and forth. Hayner can tell I'm fear stricken. I slowly sit up, breathing heavily, not believing what just happened.

And it was all my fault.

----

Luckily Hayner brought along a backpack full of some things. I knew that Pence had snuck in some food so that he and Hayner could pig out when the teachers were giving lectures, because he didn't bring his own bag along. There were also some matches, and his cell phone, but it didn't have reception. There was a spare jacket that his mum obviously put in, and a drink bottle, and our camp activities book.

How were we going to get out? The snow must be 10 feet over our heads by now, and who would know where we are? And with the little food we had we weren't going to survive for long. And Hayner said we shouldn't go down further into the cave in case we get lost, or if someone does find us and nobodies there.

It was in the afternoon, and it was getting colder by the minute. Hayner was still trying to call Pence from different spot in the cave; near the entrance, in the middle and whilst holding it has high as he could reach. But it didn't work.

We had a packet of chips to tide us over and tried to dig some of the snow out of the hole, which was our only hope at this rate. We weren't going to go further down into the cave. There would probably be an endless amount of tunnels, and if someone did eventually come to get us, we wouldn't be there.

Soon afternoon turned to nightfall and we were both really tired. The backpack was big enough for both out heads to fit onto, and Hayner got out his jacket to use as a blanket. We couldn't find anything to set on fire with the matches, so we went without warmth too.

"Hopefully someone searches for us in the morning and finds us." Hayner was saying as I lay my head down on out 'pillow'.

"Yeah…" I said sleepily, but we both knew it would take 20 bulldozers to get us free.

Hayner lied down and rested his head near mine, and pulled the jacket over us both.

"Well, goodnight." He said, trying to sounds convincing. "Try to have a good sleep."

I laugh a bit. "You too. Goodnight."

I shut my eyes and try to sleep.

----

I must've fallen asleep and woken up again, because it was SO much colder than it was before. The midnight bitterness made me so chilly I could feel myself shaking.

I felt somewhat warmer. Hayner must've rolled closer to me. Knowing he was asleep, I edged closer to grab some more of his warmth, but my eyes stayed clamped shut.

I was still freezing my butt off, though, even with Hayner by my side. Oh, I felt like I was gonna turn into an ice cubicle…

But then something happened. I felt a hand on my shoulder, where the jacket came up to, and it pulled the jacket further around me. Hayner. But he must've been freezing too!

Wait a minute, he must be awake then! And he thinks I'm asleep, and he can see me shivering. Oh… that's so sweet of him. But then when I wake up he'll probably look like a snowman.

So, in the hope he doesn't think I'm awake, I edge even closer, pretending I'm just rolling closer to him. Our arms and legs are touching now, and I can feel my heart pounding like crazy. Maybe that'll heat me up a bit.

In case he's looking at me, I don't smile, but I'm smiling on the inside. I hope he can't feel my heart pounding though. He'll probably think I'm having a heart attack.

I can feel his right arm getting a bit uncomfortable, in the place it was. It was a bit awkward for him. His raised him arm a tad, trying to find a comfy spot for it, but it seemed the only spot it could rest was…

On my back.

He slid his arm around me and sighed in content, all the while my heart was holding a brass concert inside of it.

Soon it ceases though, and turns into a more calming pulse, and I feel myself drifting of to sleep… safe and warm…

----

Yawn! I flutter my eyes open. The whole jacket is over me now, and I can see Hayner trying to dig some more snow at the entrance. He hears me rustling around and turns, smiling.

"Good morning." He says, trying to be cheerful despite our situation. "Did you… sleep well?"

"Mmhmm," I say, wiping sleep from my eyes.

"That's good." Hayner says. "Want some breakfast?"

He walks over and I watch, sitting up with his jacket around my back. He reaches into his bag and feels around for some food. He pulls out a large chocolate bar.

"This is all we've got." He sighed, though I thought he might like the idea of chocolate for breakfast. He unwraps it and breaks it in half, and I start eating it, even though I feel a bit sick.

We were just about finished eating our chocolate when we heard voices coming from inside the cave. We both stood up and Hayner stood in his fighting stance, and we could see a light pouring into the cave.

We braced ourselves for a grizzly bear or a wolf, but Mr. Sweeney and Mrs. Hossack appeared from around the corner!

"Leslie! Hanson!" Calls out Mrs. Hossack. "Thank goodness we found you!"

Hayner and I looked at each other with relief, but then confusion.

"How did you find us?" Hayner asked.

"Hayner, this is the ridge cave. You were all supposed to come here but then the avalanche happened. It's is your activities book." Mr. Sweeney said.

Hayner looks a bit shocked, and looks in his bag for the book. He pulls it out and reads it.

"The class will then head to ridge cave," He read, "Where it will lead you around and straight back to the… lodge."

A big gush of embarrassment waved over Hayner and I. We were _stuck _in a cave that led straight back to the lodge! I blushed red with fluster and Hayner just looked down, pushing and book back into his bag and saying "Let's go…"

All well. At least I learnt how to ski.

----

Haha, can you just imagine Hayner and Olette stuck in a cave like that? Hehe! =)

Now press the magic 'review' button and tell me what you think! (Please!)


	6. The sleepover

Hello and welcome to the 6th instalment of the dizzy game. Please remain seated whilst you are reading the story and refrain from leaving to grab a beverage or snack. Thank you.

Hehe, enjoy!

----

Hayner's POV

I was in my room after school. It's been about a week since the incident at ski camp. Man, that was embarrassing. Pence was rutting us all week! But I gotta admit, it was pretty funny.

I heard a knock at my door. Probably Ellie wanting to play with me.

"What?" I call out.

"Not what!" I hear my mother say, opening the door.

"Hey, don't just waltz in!" I yell, sitting up on my bed. "I could've been naked or anything!"

"Hayner, since when have I ever walked in on you naked? Anyway, I have some good news!"

I noticed she was holding the phone.

"What is it?"

"I just got off the phone to Patricia…"

Patricia was Olette's mum. She, my mum and Pence's mum are all really good friends, kinda like we are, except they were all the same gender. They all went to the same school, and amazingly had kids at nearly the same time. I wonder what Olette's mum wanted?

"She asked me if Olette could stay over tonight."

I gulped, my heart skipped a beat. Olette? Sleeping? Here? I mean, she's slept before, sure, once or twice, and she's been here a million times, but that was with Pence! This is just me and her… alone… well, not quite. Hey, wait a minute… it's a school night! She must be kidding…

"Oh…" I said, stretching out the word.

"Is that okay?"

I perked up a bit. "Yeah! That's fine!"

"Oh, good. I don't know what Patricia would've done with Olette if we said no."

"How come?"

"Well, both her and her husband have to get up at 5am for work, and Olette is driven by her mum. It's too far for her to walk and her mum wakes her up anyway, and Josh has gone out of town for a week. We were the first people she asked though. She said Olette asked herself to stay here.

"Really?" Wow, I never would've guessed that!

"Yes, she's coming after tea, okay? Are you right to wake up in the morning?"

Mum doesn't usually wake me up. I use my alarm clock, but that trusty morning it didn't will _never_ happen again.

"Yeah, it'll be fine!" I say. I was feeling pretty good.

"Okay, do you wanna sleep in here or the living room? You might want to watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, mum." I say, smiling from ear to ear.

Mum laughs a bit and leaves, saying "Well, organise the mattress and everything, she's coming soon!"

----

After tea, I set up the mattress and bedding, got a few DVDs out and some food for when we got hungry. Mum warned me it wasn't going to be a full sleepover, and that we had to go to sleep by midnight.

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Olette's arrival. She was late. I was a bit anxious, because it was so sudden and completely unexpected. I mean, this girl that's my best friend, that I lo-… _like_, is sleeping over at my house!

A car pulls into the driveway. Finally!

I jump up and pretend I'm doing something when the door knocks. Mum answers it.

"Hello!" My mum grins, opening the door.

"Hi!" Patricia beams back. Then I casually walk up and say "Hi, Mrs. Hanson!"

"Hello, Hayner!" She smiles cheerfully. Thank you for having Olette!"

"No problem!" I say. I look out the door and see Olette grabbing some things out of the boot. I go out to help her whilst our mums have their chat, which normally goes for hours.

"Hi, Olette!" I smile. She looks up, looking especially happy.

"Hi, Hayner!" She says, looking back down at her bag.

"Let me help you." I say grabbing her school bag. She has another bag, which must contain her school clothes and pyjamas, and her doona.

"Thanks!" She smiles. She grabs out her bag and doona and shuts the boot, heading for the front door.

"And sometimes she doesn't wake up, so if she sleeps too long, just wake her up…" I hear Patricia saying.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm sure Hayner will get her up, right Hayner?"

"Sure, mum!" I say. But we both know it'll be Olette waking me up.

I drop Olette's school bag next to mine and lead her into our living room, where she drops the doona onto the mattress and the bag of clothes on the couch. We head back to the front door and wait for Patricia to leave.

Alright well, what I hear the whole time is blah, blah, blah, and then finally Patricia kisses Olette goodnight and leaves, on the last note;

"And Olette, don't forget to brush your teeth!"

I guess out parents are more alike than we know.

Olette and I move into the living room and set up the bedding. Mum's tired, and says she's going to bed early, and even though her beds at the other end of the house, she tells us to be very quiet.

It's about 9pm and Mum and Ellie are in bed, and Olette and I are deciding on a movie to watch. We can never decide.

"Alright," I sigh, "How about I go make some popcorn and you put in a DVD and surprise me!"

"But I don't know what you wanna watch!" She protests.

"Anything! I don't care!" I say for the hundredth time.

"Neither do I!" She says.

We stare at each other for a few seconds before laughing, and I go into the kitchen to make some popcorn. She eventually puts in a DVD and insists on helping.

The popcorn machine is quite loud.

"Won't that wake up your family?" Olette asks.

"Nah, Mum could sleep through a train." I say placing a bowl underneath the chute in the machine.

"What about Ellie?"

"She'll be fine!" I assure.

Olette knows my house like the back of her hand. She doesn't even need to ask where the butter is when she spoons it into a cup and puts it in the microwave for our popcorn.

Sometimes our popcorn machine plays up. It started shooting popcorn everyone.

Olette and I started laughing as unpopped corn started flying all over the floor. Then a popped piece came out and Olette caught it in her mouth. We laughed some more and I had to smack the machine to get it back in the bowl.

Finally the popcorn was done and the butter was poured over it, and we went back into the living room to watch the movie. Olette had chosen a comedy that I hadn't seen before. It was still in it's packet.

It was absolutely hilarious. Olette and I were in stitches for most of the movie. I'm glad I hadn't watched it before; because watching it with Olette was the best… her laugh is so cute. Not that I'd ever admit that.

When the movie was just finishing, I heard a small voice.

"Hayner…"

I turned around to see Ellie standing in her pyjamas, with her teddy bear in hand.

"What's wrong?" I say, slightly annoyed. She's ruining the finale!

"I had a bad dream…" She said. I noticed she'd been crying. But what was I supposed to do about it?

"It was just a dream Ellie. It wasn't real." Olette reassured.

Ellie liked Olette. She walked around the couch and sat down in between us and hugged her knees, with her teddy bear.

Man, what are you supposed to do when little sisters have nightmares?

"What was it about, Ellie? Olette asked softly.

Geez, she was the youngest of her family and yet she knew what to do with annoying little sisters.

"There was a monster in my cupboard…" She cried.

Oh, no… not the monster in the cupboard again… She never gets over that. No matter how much mum and I tell her, she still thinks there are monsters in her cupboard.

"Was there?" Olette said compassionately. "Do you know how to get rid of them?" She said in a secretive kind of way.

Ellie sniffed back. "No…"

"I'll show you. You go up to your room and turn your light on, and wait in your bed. I'll be up soon to get rid of the monsters."

Ellie put a small smile on her face. "Okay." She said, and got and, padding her feet all the way down the hall into her room.

"What are you doing, Olette?" I asked, following her into the kitchen. She reached into the pantry and pulled out mum's lavender spray which she used rarely for the kitchen. She cleaned the kitchen so much she never used it.

"Can I borrow this?" She asked, holding up the purple can, covered in flowers.

"Sure, but why?"

"You'll find out."

I follow Olette up to Ellie's room. Ellie is on her bed, looking towards her half-open cupboard.

"Do you know what this is, Ellie?" She asked, holding up the can.

She looked over to me and back at the can. "Nope." She said, shaking her head. She's never seen mum spray it before.

"Well, this is a secret potion made by fairies." Olette explained. "They make this in the garden out of flowers and magic fairy dust. Do you know what it does?"

Elli shakes her head.

"Well, you spray it wherever you think there are monsters…" Olette went on, opening the cupboard. Elli winced a bit at the sight of her cupboard opening, but then Olette sprayed some of the lavender scent inside the cupboard.

"Monsters hate the smell of lavender. They go away when they smell it." Olette said softly. "And the magic fairy dust keeps the monsters from coming back, even when the smell has gone."

Ellie smiled.

"So whenever you think there are monsters, this fairy spray will always be in your cupboard, ready to scare the monsters away!"

Ellie had a smile from ear to ear. "Thank you, Olette!" She cried, lunging out for a hug. Olette hugged her back and smiled.

"Goodnight, Ellie." She says, hopping up and turning out the light. I shut the door and watched as Ellie lay down, looking very happy.

Wow, Olette was brilliant.

She would make a wonderful mother one day.

"Olette, that was great!" I said as we reached the living room again. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"My mum told me that when I was little. I was never afraid of monsters ever again!" She exclaimed.

I smiled. Then I realised we were still in our clothes. And it was 11:30, so it was no use starting another movie.

"Um, if you wanna change in my room that's alright." I said, handing her the bag of clothes.

"Thanks, Hayner." She said, walking down the hall.

I quickly got changed into my tracksuit pants and a T-shirt. It was nearly winter now, but I didn't really mum. Olette soon came down with her pyjamas on, and they were orange. Orange was Olette's colour.

"Do you wanna go to sleep now?" I asked, just as she yawned. I laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes, then!"

She giggled and I let her get settled in bed before turning out the light and hopping in myself. Fatigue had caught up with me and I was quite tired.

"Hey, Hayner?" Olette said quietly. Heh, she was getting tired.

"Mm?" I asked, shutting my eyes.

"Can you make me a promise?"

I opened my eyes again. Her eyes were shut, but she had a smile on her voice.

"Anything." I said.

"Promise me that we'll always be together like this." She almost whispered. "Promise that we'll always be friends, and that we'll always know each other. Kinda like our parents."

I smile. Even if I couldn't get Olette to lo- ……_LIKE_ me in return, I'll always have her as a best friend.

"I promise." I say, edging the slightest but closer. She doesn't notice.

I see her smile go even wider. She looks really peaceful when she's sleeping.

----

_I know what game we can play!_

_What game is that?_

_Well, what you do is you spin around lots and lots, and keep going until you fall down! It's really fun!_

Wait… Huh… Wha?

Oh… that dream again.

Olette and I when we were really little.

Wait… Olette and I? Isn't Olette here?

I open my eyes and glare at Olette, sleeping before me. I must've rolled over a lot in my sleep, cause I was right next to Olette, my nose touching hers.

I recoil, looking back at her. She was definatley asleep. You could tell. I look over to the DVD player, which says it's 7am. Why do I always wake up so early when something's happening?

I lie back down and shut my eyes again. Soon I hear padding down the hallway. It's Ellie. She always wakes up mum in the morning and then watches T.V. before breakfast. I knew she wouldn't wanna wake us up, but I'm sure Olette wouldn't wake up. When I hear Ellie come out of the toilet, I sit up and beckon my hand for her to come over. She runs over joyfully and I say she can turn on the T.V. if she's quiet.

She turns it on low and watches happily. I give up trying to fall back to sleep and sit up to watch the cartoons. Mum calls Ellie to breakfast and in 5 minutes I see Olette stir.

I watch her waking-up routine. I mean, everyone has one, right? Mine was to stretch out m arms and fingers and rest for a while before getting up. Pence's was a big yawn followed by rolling over tens of millions of times. I never payed much attention to Olette's though.

She stirred a little before moaning slightly and rubbing her eyes, and rolling over to one side with her eyes still shut. But I knew she was awake.

I jumped up and down on the mattress, causing her to jump as well. Her eyes opened and she made a little yelp before giggling.

Hayner!" She cried, grabbing my pillow and hitting me with it. I grabbed it off of her and before we knew it we were in a full throttle pillow fight. Ellie decided to join in after finishing her brekkie and mum watched as we all fought with our pillows, Ellie using the couch pillow. I felt a bit pushed-in, though… it was _our_ game! All well, maybe next time.

Finally, Olette and I got up and mum served us breakfast. Olette asked for cereal, so I wanted some too. I dunno what made me immediately say "Me too!"

After brekkie we got changed into our school uniform and, said by mum, we brushed out teeth, which turned out to be quite funny itself.

I was ready, but Olette wasn't. I never realised how much trouble girls went to to do their hair. She spent about 30 minutes on it! Lucky we got up early enough! By 8:30 we left the house and were on the way to the bus stop.

"Thanks for having me, Hayner. It was lots of fun!" Olette beamed. She seemed to glow in the sun as we walked and her eyes glistened in the light.

"That's alright." I said casually. "It was loads of fun!"

"Yeah, maybe my parents should work early every day!"

We smiled. Olette was really good company to be with. I wish we did do that more often.

----

Thank you for reading the 6th instalment of the dizzy game. You may leave your seat now. We hope you enjoyed your stay in the Kingdom hearts story list.

Hehe, but seriously, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Now, press the magic 'review' button and tell me what you think! (Pretty please! ^^)


	7. Sleet, Snow, and a missing key

Hi! Thanks for reading all the way up to the 7th chappie! ^_^ Writing this story is SO SO FUN! I hope you enjoy reading it!

----

Olette's POV

We're at the usual spot, Pence, Hayner and I.

It's way too cold to be eating sea-salt ice cream, much to Pence's dismay. In fact, it's too cold to be doing anything at the moment. We're not doing anything at all. I'm freezing my butt off on the couch, Hayner's moving around in circles in an attempt to stay warm, and Pence is sitting on top of the box, thinking about ice cream.

"There's gotta be a way to stay cool…" Hayner huffed, pacing back and forth.

"I have an idea," I say, annoyed. "Why don't we… go home with our nice warm heaters!?"

Hayner looks over at me with chilly eyes. "Well, _you_ can go home if you really want to."

I know that Hayner's mum and sister are out, and he lost his house key. Pence is just staying with him to be a good friend, and so was I. I wouldn't mind if we were actually doing something.

"Well, Hayner, why don't we do something?" I ask, trying to be nice.

"Like what? What are we supposed to do when it's snowing outside and I can't even go back into my own house!"

Here we go. Mr. Attitude. "And whose fault is that?"

Hayner glared at me. "It's not my fault. They were in my jacket pocket! And it zips up, so it couldn't have fallen out!"

I sigh. Sure it was, Hayner. "Well, we can still do something."

"Oh, like what, Olette? What bright idea do you have? Are you gonna lecture us about not doing anything now? Like you lecture us on everything else!"

"What? I do _not_ lecture you! When have I ever lectured you?"

Hayner rolled his eyes and turned into a different stance. "You shouldn't have done that, Hayner!" He's imitating me! "Don't be stupid, Hayner! Hayner, that was inappropriate!"

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Well, sorry for caring about you, Hayner! And who's the one who said that they needed me to look after them? You!"

I could see Hayner remembering about the time I stopped Seifer from beating him up.

"Olette, I don't need you babying us all the time!"

"That's exactly the same thing you said before _I_ came to your rescue! And by the way, what's the 'us'? Does Pence feel the same way?"

We both turn to Pence, who jumps before saying "Don't drag me into this!"

"Face it, Olette. You're not my mother!"

"Well, if you weren't such a childish idiot maybe I wouldn't _need_ to take care of you all the time!"

Yeah! I called him an idiot! Because he's being a big one at the moment!

"Oh, I'm an idiot am I? And before you used to say I was smarter than I thought. Guess I was wrong!"

"I didn't mean that, Hayner! You're just being a really big jerk right now!!" I scream. Hayner looks away, red-faced. I just noticed that I wasn't cold anymore.

"A Jerk? Okay then, if I'm being such a big jerk, then why don't you just _go? _We don't need you to have fun!"

That hurt. That really hurt. He wanted me to go.

I wanted to say something, but if I did, I probably would've broken into tears. My throat was hurting, and I was about to cry…

"Go on, go!"

I sniffed back, not looking at him, and got up. I ran off, and started bawling my eyes out so much I could hardly see where I was going. I ran home.

----

I shut the door behind me in a big slam. I knew mum wasn't home, and neither was dad, but Josh was. I ripped off my boots and slammed them against the ground, making big grizzly noises as I through them. I threw off my jacket.

"Grrr!" I moan, stomping into the living room and jumping on the couch. I grab a pillow and push it into my face, and scream. Hayner and I hardly ever fight. Hardly ever…

I remove the pillow and see Josh standing in the arch way.

"You okay?" He asks, walking over and sitting down next to me.

"Yeah… I just had a fight with Hayner…"

"Hayner!? What did he do?? I'll…"

"No, he didn't do anything…" I knew Josh hated Hayner. I don't why though.

'What happened?" He asked.

I sighed. "We were at our usual spot, and we weren't doing anything…"

"Why didn't you come home?"

"Hayner lost his house keys, so Pence and I stayed with him to keep him company."

"Oh…"

Josh paused for a second, then cleared his throat and said, "What did he do?"

"Well, we weren't doing anything, and I asked him if we could do something, like maybe go home, and he got all angry cause he couldn't, and… we both said some awful things."

Josh sighed. "He's just a tool. Don't bother trying to be nice to him if he treats you that way."

I recoiled. "He's not a tool!"

I ran up to my room and jumped onto my bed, with my face buried into my pillow.

----

Hayner's POV

Dammit, Olette! Why'd you have to be so god-damn annoying!

… I did say some pretty bad things, though…

Pence is sitting on the box not saying anything. I look over to him.

"Girls, huh?" I laugh, not really meaning it, trying to lighten the mood.

Pence shakes his head. "You said some pretty bad things, Hayner. I don't know if she'll get over it."

He gets up and walks out slowly, leaving me here, all alone.

I sigh, sitting on the couch, in Olette's spot.

_We don't need you to have fun!_

Yeah, well played, Hayner! I just said the week before that she was good company. Man… I didn't… really mean it… I was just angry cause someone stole my keys!

Olette doesn't lecture all that much… I don't mind that much that she cares about me. I like the thought of someone looking out for me…

I lo- … like Olette. No, stop it! Stop hiding your feelings…

… I love Olette.

----

Olette's POV

I like looking after Hayner… I'm just looking out for him… does he really hate it that much?

I hear a jingling of keys.

This is all because of Hayner's stupid keys…

Keys?

What's Josh doing with keys?

I sit up on my bed, listening to the jangling. I get and walk silently towards Josh's room, and peek my head in to peer into his room.

I can see Josh holding some keys, and opening his drawers full of socks. Wait a minute…

There are two keys on that key chain… just like Hayner's! The house key and his bedroom key! And that key ring of a skateboard… it's his! Josh has Hayner's keys!! But how did he get them?

Let's see… Josh was walking with me to the milk bar when I saw Hayner. That's when he offered for me to come back to his place with Pence, and I said yes… did Josh snatch the keys so… so I couldn't go with Hayner?

I going back into my room and lie back on the bed. When I hear Josh walking down the stairs, I go into his room and take back the keys. Yep, they were Hayner's.

I'm gonna take them back to him.

----

Hayner's POV

Maybe I should go talk to her? Apologize? Oh, but what do I say? 'I like your babysitting'? No way… how do I tell her how I feel? Oh, just tell her! Tell her you love her!

I kick the box that Pence was sitting on when I hear footsteps.

"Are you okay?" I hear a soft, tearful voice call. It's Olette. She's still sad… I can hear it in her voice. I spin around to look at her. She's been crying.

"Olette…" I say gently, but I can't find anymore words.

"Hayner…" She said quietly, "I'm sorry for what I said… I didn't mean it… and I was wrong about you losing your keys…"

She held up my keys, right there, blowing in the strong winter winds.

"Olette, how did you-"

She took in a deep breathe and shut her eyes. "Josh took them."

"Josh!?" I almost yell. Man, I hate that guy! And he really hates me. And I don't know why!

She nodds, and takes a few steps closer, handing me the keys. "It's all his fault we had this fight… I know he doesn't like you… for some reason he didn't want me to come back to your house."

I bounce my keys around in my hand, searching for words.

"Olette… I didn't mean the things I said either… really, you don't lecture… you just take care of me… and I like the feeling of knowing that your there to protect me…"

I trail off. Is this it? Is this where I tell her how I feel?

"Olette, I…"

But my words are cut short when she hugs me.

"Thank you, Hayner…" She said. "I'm sorry too."

"No, I…" I started, but I stopped. It wasn't the right time.

"I'm really lucky to have you Olette…"

She squeezed me tighter. It's true, without Olette, where would I be now?

----

Olette's POV

We're still in an embrace, neither of us wanting to let go.

I'm so lucky to have someone like Hayner… I really do love him. I just wish he'd love me too…

----

Naww! This story is the BEST to write! Hope it's the best to read!

Now press the magic 'review' button and tell me what you think!


	8. The midyear struggle

Hello! I'm back again with more from Hayner and Olette! Hope you enjoy it!

Thank you so much to all my reviewers; you guys are the reason this story is still flowing. You're all the best!

----

Olette's POV

Winter had ended and the start of spring has begun. My favourite season.

The midyear struggle tournament was also beginning in 3 days, and Hayner was training hard. After his near-defeat with Seifer he counts on this day to get back at him.

Pence and I have been helping him in any way we can. But Hayner, being the stubborn person he was, was making it difficult for us to help.

Pence often versed him with the cushioned bats to help him train, but Hayner would always say…

"You gotta be a better opponent! Fighting you is like fighting my little sister!"

And whenever I held up a mat for him to box up against…

"You're not holding it straight! Stay still! I can't practice if you wobble!"

Training was becoming complicated and Hayner was getting worried as the day drew closer.

We were at the spot one morning when he said,

"Guys, what if Seifer beats me?"

I saw Pence wince at the sight of Hayner being pulverised by Seifer.

"Hayner, you're a really good fighter. You'll be fine!" I say, trying to enthuse him.

But Hayner didn't look convinced. "But he completely thrashed me last time! I don't want it to happen again…"

The blow had definitely affected his confidence towards fighting, which worried us a lot.

Soon the day before the struggle arrived, and the spring weather started to show with forests of flowers spurting out all over town, and blossom trees burst into life.

It was magical watching nature sprout out…

"Olette, focus!"

But not while training with Hayner, it wasn't…

"Hayner, I can't hold it straight when you hit me so hard! That just goes to show how good you are!"

But he still doesn't look convinced.

"Olette, being able to knock you over doesn't mean I can knock Seifer over! Now please, try to stay still!"

He was about to throw another punch when I dropped the boxing bag. His fist was inches from my face and he withdrew, looking almost guilty.

"That could've ended badly!" Pence added, watching Hayner's face turn from seriousness to shock.

But I had other things on my mind. "If you think I'm so bad at this, why don't you get Pence to do it?" I put my hands on my hips and scowl.

Hayner rolls his eyes. "But you said you could handle it!"

"Well, it turns out I cannot withstand your strength." I say, hoping Hayner would stop training. He really is good enough, and he looks tired. It's just his confidence we need to work on.

"Olette, a mouse could push you over!" He retorts. Boy, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Fine, then why don't you go box a mouse?" I say, turning around and crossing my arms.

"Olette, I didn't…" He sighs. "Olette… I really like your help. C'mon, you're not that weak!"

I turn around. "And neither are you, Hayner. Quite frankly, I don't think you need to train at all. He only beat you last time because you hadn't trained in a while. But you've been training for weeks now and you'll be fine!"

"No, Olette, it won't! Seifer is stronger than ever!"

He's getting impatient.

"Pence, hold up the bag for me, please."

Pence, not willing to join in the fight, hops up and grabs the bag. I take my place on the couch, watching him work up a sweat.

----

It's just after lunch, and Hayner didn't eat a thing. I told him that would make him weaker, but he insisted on training some more. I couldn't take it anymore and didn't take no for an answer. I made him rest before the struggle. He was too tired to argue by then.

Afterwards we all walked to the stand where the struggle was being held. This year Hayner, Vivi, Seifer, and Rai, who Seifer had helped to train, were in this year's midyear event.

Hayner's looking nervous. He's against Rai first, who I said would be an easy contender.

Each contestant are given the 100 orbs they need to fight, so the judge can monitor who's winning.

The tournament began, and Hayner's name was called.

"Good luck, Hayner!" Pence called out.

"You can do it!" I scream, so he hears. He turns around and smiles, but that's his nervous smile.

The struggle begins, and Hayner and Rai start to fight with the cushioned bats. Hayner take the first blow, and some of his orbs fall out.

"C'mon, Hayner!!" I shout, "You can beat him! He's weaker than a mouse!"

Pence laughs, and I see a smile shoot over Hayner's face. He runs towards Rai and hits him hard, causing multiple orbs to fall from his grasp. Hayner grabs them and dodges a hit before hitting him again. Before we know it, Rai is defeated.

"And the winner is… Hayner!" Calls out the rather chubby judge, holding up Hayner's arm. Hayner's smiling over to us, and we're cheering and carrying on.

After a while Pence and I check out the leader board.

Hayner Raijin Seifer Vivi

[_______] [______]

! !

Hayner Seifer

[______________]

!

Hayner was versing Seifer, which both Pence and I were afraid of. We went back over to where Hayner was watching, waiting for the guy to call his name.

"I'm never gonna beat him…" He sighs, taking a drink form his bottle.

"Not with that attitude you're not." Pence remarks. Hayner looks over at Seifer, whose confidence is flowing out like spray from a can.

"Hayner, listen to me." I say. I kneel down in front of him so my eyes meet his, and I clasp my hands onto his.

"I'm sick of this, Hayner, you're a fantastic fighter, and you can kick Seifer's butt out of twilight town if you just believe in yourself!"

He looks down at out hands, and I can tell he's not induced.

"Hayner, it doesn't matter how strong you are. It doesn't matter that he nearly beat you one time. You weren't prepared; you hadn't trained in a while. And don't think that just because you didn't have a keyblade or anything that you're not strong enough, cause you are! Remember, you're the one who taught Roxas everything you knew; you're the one who spent all your time training with him. And you're the one who's gonna go out on that stage right now and kick Seifer's ass. You got it?"

Hayner smiled a little but frowned again, and looked up into my eyes; I studied them… I couldn't figure out what he was thinking, but he was listening.

"And now, Hayner verses Seifer!" The judge called out.

Hayner jumped a bit, squeezing my hands. Needless to say, my heart nearly leapt out of my chest! The crowds starting cheering, and Seifer's cheerleading squad screamed at the top of their lungs, "SEIFER!!!"

Hayner looked back over to me sighed deeply, making an O shape with his mouth. He nodded and I got out of the way so he could get up.

"Go Hayner!!" Pence screamed.

"Go get him, Hayner!" I yell over the top of everyone.

Hayner and Seifer stand in front of each other.

"Ready to be beaten, loser?" He says smugly.

Hayner smiles. "Ready to have your ass kicked into next week?"

Seifer pulls a face and moves into his fighting stance.

"Keep it clean, boys!" The judge calls out. Then he makes the hand command and they begin to fight.

Seifer tries to hit Hayner straight away, but Hayner's quick on his feet. He tries something different and tries to run in a circle around him, but Hayner's quick again and hits Seifer in the stomach, causing his orbs to fall out.

"That's it, Hayner! Focus!" Pence calls out.

Hayner smirks and dives for another successful hit. Seifer was getting angry and changed plans. He dodged everyone one of Hayners' hits, waiting for him to get tired. So then Hayner stopped, picking up on his little game, and they ended up just staring at each other in their stances. Seifer then realised Hayner had more orbs than him, and that if time ran out he would win.

He went for another hit, and bashes Hayner in the stomach, unexpectedly. Hayner fell back, and his orbs fell out.

"Get up, Hayner! C'mon!" I call out. "Quick!"

He hops back up, and runs towards Seifer with a fierce blow that was too quick to dodge. A large mass of his orbs fell out and Hayner went for one final blow. He forced his bat straight into Seifer with a strong outcome. Seifer's remaining orbs burst out and he falls off the stage, straight onto Fuu. They both lie there, Seifer almost knocked out, with Fuu yelling "Get off!!"

Hayner laughs, and the bell is rung. Hayner had won!! The judge comes out with the midyear cup, which isn't as big as the end of year one, but just as special.

Hayner stood proud on that stage, his confidence soared. I clapped so hard my fingers tingled, but maybe it was partly from holding Hayner's hands?

After the big celebration we finally got to have a break and get some ice cream, eating it on top of the clock tower at Station Plaza.

And as we ate, Hayner said something particularly sweet…

"Olette, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have beaten Seifer. It's because of you I got up and hit him. Thanks!"

Sure, something out of a soap opera would've been all hugs and kisses and heartfelt words, but this wasn't a soap opera.

This was Hayner, and it was all I needed to know.

----

Thanks for reading my story! Sorry if I disappointed you with the shortness and un-fluffiness of it all, but hang on and there'll be plenty of fluff soon! The next (and sadly short) chappie will be up really soon, like 2 or 3 days. Yay! ^^

Now, please press the magic 'review' button and tell me what you think!


	9. The secret spot

Hi, fellow dizzy readers! This is kinda like a teaser chapter, and is based on Hayner and Olette's past, when they were about 5. Hope you enjoy it!

----

Hayner's POV

"_Follow me!"_

_Today I was going to take my good friend Olette to my most favouritist spot in the world._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To a special place. C'mon! Hurry up!"_

_It's the best place ever. There's a little cove down this beach. It's a secret place._

"_I'm hurrying!"_

"_This is it!"_

_I hope she likes it._

"_Wow! This is great, Hayner!"_

"_Yeah? Wanna play a game?"_

"_Sure, I know what we can play!"_

"_What game is that?"_

"_Well, what you do is you spin around lots and lots, and keep going until you fall down! It's really fun!"_

_I watched Olette as she span round and round, looking up at the sky. She span until she fell to the ground, laughing. It looked fun._

"_Watch me, Olette!"_

_Olette looked up as I span round and round. Woah!!_

"_Hehe, fun, huh?"_

_I fall backwards, landing in the soft sand, laughing and puffing. _

"_That's a really fun game, Olette! What's it called?"_

"_Oh? Well, it doesn't have a name…"_

"_Well, let's name it!" I sit up, still a bit dizzy. Wait, that's it!_

"_How about the dizzy game?"_

_Olette sits up and smiles at me. "Perfect! Let's play the dizzy game every time we come here!"_

Oog… uh…

Woah!

Oh… another dream…

That dream about me and Olette… yeah…

We were both 5, and Olette and her family just moved to town. Pence and I became friends with her quickly. Then one day, we went on an excursion to the beach, and I decided to show Olette my secret little place.

We haven't been there in years, though. A thicket of vines had covered the way into the sheltered cove and we couldn't get in there anymore.

… Maybe we should go back one day.

I look over at my clock. It's 4:30am.

Still another few hours before school…

I settle back down and get comfortable, and drift off… back to sleep…

----

Sorry for the complete and utter shortness, but I had to bring this up eventually, and I didn't want it to interfere with another chapter. The next one will be much longer, though! =D

Now, press the magic 'review' button and tell me what you think!


	10. Chris Kringle

Hello again everybody! We're drawing closer to the end of The Dizzy Game! So, without further ado, let's get on with the chappie!

Also thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my few reviewers! They mean sooo much to me ^^

----

Hayner's POV

I can't believe it's Summer already, and Christmas is around the corner. The year sped by.

Christmas was a great time of year. You get to slack of at school, you get cool things for Christmas, even watching my little sister on the day was fun.

Olette, Pence and I never really did much for Christmas. But this year at school our English teacher insisted on doing a Chris Kringle. Y'know, where you take the name out of the hat and buy a present for them.

And today we were doing just that. During class Mrs. Hossack would call us up to her desk and we drew the name out. A few people were called, then Olette was called. I watched as she went over and picked out a name, and smiled at the note. A small gleam of hope shone over me as I thought she was about to smile at me, but instead she smiled past me and over at Casey, and pointed to her note.

Dammit.

After a while Pence was called over. He pulled out a name and came back next to me.

"Who'd ya get?" I asked.

"Tony." He snorts. "What am I gonna get him?"

"I dunno, a pack of Pokemon cards?" We laugh, and just then my name is called out.

I walk over and pull a name out.

_Olette_

My heart starts beating really fast. Woah. This might just be my chance I could tell her… through this gift, maybe?

I smiled and stuffed it into my pocket and sat back down.

"So, who'd you get?" Pence asked.

"Olette." I say, continuing with my work, which was something I didn't do often.

"Olette, huh? Interesting…" I jerk my head up again and look at him; man, how does he always find out these things?

And Olette's just sitting across the table from us, but she's talking to Casey about the Chris Kringle.

I look at him, not able to find words.

"Hayner, it's pretty obvious." Pence adds, smirking.

"Shut up!" I say, getting back to my writing.

----

Walking home in the summer heat is a real pain. Yeah, I missed the bus again. I'm nearly home, though. I'm just turning the corner down my street now…

Hey… wait a minute… look… that car, I know that car… the same, red car…

Dad's home!!!!

I start bolting for my house, but my bag's slowing me down with its weight. It's dad! He's back for Christmas!!

Dad works faraway at a mining company, so he's gone for a long time, sometimes months at a time. He only just made Christmas last year, on Christmas Eve. But now he's home early!

I reach the front door and open it up, and dump my bag near the entrance. I shut the door, then stop.

I hear laughing from the living room. Yep, that's dad's laugh!

"Hayner?" I hear.

"Dad!" I yell, running into the room. He and mum are on the couch. I jump onto him and he makes a loud 'oof!" before laughing.

"You're home!" I say, as he ruffles my hair.

"How have ya been, son?" He says, his big cheesy grin stuck on his face. Mum says I have the same smirk.

Just then the door shuts again. Ellie's home.

"Daddy!" She shouts, running in and jumping on top of the both of us.

Dad's home for the Christmas. The whole family is here.

----

That night, 13 days before Christmas, as Ellie had stated, and 7 days before the last day of school, I was lying on my bed, wracking my brains. What could I possibly get for Olette for Christmas? This was a chance to show her that I loved her. Oh, I'd need to get some munny too…

Just as I moaned from all the thinking, I heard the door opening. It was Dad.

"Hey, sport. I heard you won the midyear struggle this year!" He said as if I'd won the world cup. He sat on my bed and ruffled my hair. "I'm proud of you, son. And I'll be able to come watch you win the one in January too!"

I smile, but I'm still in What-can-I-buy-for-Olette mode.

"Is there something wrong, Hayner?" Dad asks, his brown short hair bouncing a bit.

I sigh. "Dad, how did you meet mum?"

Dad just smiles. "My sons growing up."

"Dad!" I say, putting my hands behind my back.

"Well, I met your mother in high school. So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Dad," I say again, more serious. "How did you… tell her?"

Dad leans in closer. "I asked her if she wanted to be my date for the prom."

"Oh." I say. Prom isn't until next year.

"I'm guessing you can't wait that long?" He says. Dad knows everything. "C'mon, you can tell your old man who she is, right?"

I smile. Dad's met Olette a few times throughout the years. He likes her too.

"Is it curly hair?" He laughs. Gee, he's so behind the times. That was a girl who went to my primary school!

"No." I say.

"Red head?"

"No!!"

"Well, gimme a clue, son! Is it a new girl?"

"No… you… you know her."

He thinks for a second, then grins. "Ahhh… so you've fallen for Olette, huh?"

"Dad…"

"Hey, Olette's a good kid. But I thought she was the girl best friend, not the best girl friend!"

I sigh.

Dad smiles, more warmly this time. "So, you want some advice on girls, huh?"

"Well, it's just…" I reach into my pocket. "We're doing a Chris Kringle this year, and look who I got."

He takes the note and smiles with his teeth showing. "So you want present ideas?"

"Well, I want to get her something that will… you know…"

"Give her the hint hint?"

I take the note back. "Anyway, Olette's not your average type of girl…"

"I'm not completely oblivious, son. I know what Olette's like."

"So, what should I get her?"

He chuckles. "Now that, I can't tell you."

"Huh?"

"If Olette is the girl of your dreams, you have to get her something that's from you, something that comes from your heart." Wow, I've never heard dad being all cheesy before, but he has a point.

"But I don't know…"

"You will know, Hayner. It'll just pop up in your head one day; the perfect gift for your perfect girl."

"Well hopefully it pops up before the 19th." I sigh.

"It will, son. Don't worry." He pats me on the head and gets up to leave.

"Oh, and by the way, she already has my approval. Just make sure I'm here for your wedding!" He winks. I laugh lightly.

"Thanks, dad." I smile. He shuts the door and I hear him walking down the stairs.

Something from me… but Olette…

I sigh again.

Girls are so complicated.

----

It's Sunday, 5 days before the last day of school. I decided to go shopping with my mum. Dad didn't tell mum, though. It was just between us men. I told mum I had to buy a present for Olette, though, for the Chris Kringle. She thought it was cute. I guess when dad does tell her she won't be surprised.

We're in the shops, where mum's buying stuff for Christmas. She bought a tin of biscuits for Pence's mum and a packet of coasters you can put your photos in for Olette's mum. Which I thought was stupid, cause you put your cup on top of it anyway.

We went past the jewellery, which mum suggested for Olette, but I didn't find anything that was… Olette. Plus shopping isn't really my thing.

Mum suggested a toy. I said no straight away.

Mum suggested some perfume. I reminded her that there was a $20 budget for everyone.

"Well, what do _you_ want to get her?" she asks.

I shrug. I really don't know.

----

We get home, and I flop onto the couch, where dad is watching the sports.

"Hard day, son?" He says.

Muffling through the couch, I say "Shopping with mum."

"Ah yes, I know how you feel, son!" he laughs.

"Oh, you!" Mum says, throwing a cushion at dad. I lift my head up and sit next to dad.

"So, did you find anything?" He asks.

"Nope." I say, trying not to think about it.

"Well, don't give up. You've got 4 more days after this."

"Exactly. 4 more days at school. I'll never get anything…"

----

At school the next day, in our home room, some kids have already bought presents and put them under the tree. Even Pence brought Tony's present.

"What did you get him?" I ask.

"What do you think? A pack of Pokemon cards!"

We start laughing. Olette then comes in, and she's got a present too. She puts it under the tree. It's a box, wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper.

"Have you 2 finished your Chris Kringle shopping yet?" She asks. She doesn't know it's me. In fact, nobodies supposed to know.

"Not yet." I say, looking away.

"Yep, all done!" Pence remarks.

"Hayner, you'd better hurry up!" Olette teases. "By the way, who did you two get?"

"Olette, you know we're not supposed to tell each other." I say.

"Tony." Pence says. I hit him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Olette giggles. "See, Pence told us, now you can!"

"Hey, did you get your math homework done?"

"Oh, yeah!" She says. It worked. "I finished it last night. I'm guessing you didn't?"

"Uh… I started it!" I say. I look at Pence. He's giving me the just-tell-her-already look.

----

Okay, where does the week go? It's Thursday already, and I _still_ haven't got a present for Olette. Why is this so hard?

I decide to go on my own.

I grab my $20 pocket munny, shove it in my pocket and open the front door.

"Mum, I'm going to the shops!" I call out.

"Okay honey, but be home by dinner! It's 5 o'clock already!"

I sigh. Time is running out.

I walk to the shops, which is about half-way to the school. Inside, I decide I'm gonna get Olette some jewellery. I mean, I've seen Olette wear jewellery. It's one of those things she likes. She has this bracelet that her mum gave her, and she wears it everyday. And some days she wears necklaces, including one that Josh gave her once. Every time I see it I wince.

I look around, finding absolutely nothing that catches my eye. I can't imagine Olette wearing any of this stuff. The trend at the moment in the $20

mark is big chunky stuff. Olette is not chunky. I mean- you know what I mean!

Just when I'm about to give up, something actually does catch my eye. It's far back, as if unwanted by the public.

But it's perfect.

----

On the bus, that last trip for the year, I'm smiling the whole way. My Christmas shopping is done. Olette's gonna love this. I mean, I hope.

The bus comes to a halt and I barge out, going to the lockers. I put my bag in my locker and take out the small box that holds Olette's present inside, and put it in my pocket. These baggy school pants come in handy sometimes. I can fit my phone and 3 packets of chips in that pocket!

Then the bell goes. I don't take anything, because I know we're doing the Christmas party the first 2 periods.

Pence and Olette are already inside, hanging around the Christmas tree. When I come into view, they both smile.

"Hi, Hayner!" Olette beams.

"Hayner! Did you finally find the right gift?" He winks, but Olette doesn't see.

But I smile back. "I did, actually." I reach into my pocket. I can feel my phone. I reach deeper.

And deeper.

And… that's as far as it goes.

My face scowls as I jerk down to look into my pocket. I-It's gone! Olette's present is gone!!

"Class, gather round!" The teacher calls out, then the bells goes to start the party.

I'm scurrying around, looking for a small box. Where'd it go!? Shoot, of all the days to lose a present!!

"Class, search under the tree for your present. Oh, but don't ask who it's from! That's a secret!"

The class starts to scamper around the tree, calling out things like "I found mine!" and "Where's my present?"

I see Tony walk over to Pence.

"Pence, did you give me this?" he asks, holding up the packet of Pokemon cards.

"Uh…" He stutters. "Merry Christmas!"

Surprisingly, he says "Thanks! It has a really rare card in it!"

And then I see Olette, looking for her present. I decide to tell her before she loses all hope in finding hers.

I walk over and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around.

"Hayner, have you found yours yet?"

"I haven't looked yet. Olette…" I start, but there' too many people around. I grab her hand and drag her further back, near the entrance of the classroom.

"Olette, you won't be able to find your present…" I say. I'm still holding her hand.

"Huh? Why not?" She says, sort of stammering.

"Well… _I_ was supposed to get you a gift, and I did, but I… I lost it… It was in my pocket and everything! It must've fallen out…"

Olette smiles. "It doesn't matter, Hayner. It's the thought that counts."

"But it _does_ matter, Olette! You would've loved it… I mean, u-uh…"

She smiles with sympathy. "Well, maybe we could look for it."

We search around the classroom, and look outside where I would've walked, but we can't see anything.

The teacher walks over to us. "Leslie, Hanson. Have you found your gifts yet?"

"Mrs. Hossack, have you seen a little box anywhere? It's just a box, a little black box, it fell out of my pocket, and…"

"Mr. Leslie, It think you'll find there are two presents left under the tree, and there are two people in this room who have not collected their gifts." She says, almost smugly, but smiled.

Olette and I both looked at each other, then over at the gifts. There was one gift, that was small and looked like a figurine wrapped up, and the other…

"That's it!" I yell, but over flurry of excitement from the rest of our classmates, no one heard.

I run over and pick it up. This is it, all right. How did it get here?? Olette picks up the other one.

"This one must be for you." She says, handing it to me. I smile, and put the box under my arm whilst I open it. Just as I do, Tony walks up to me.

"You like it?" He asks.

I take off the wrapping, and find it to be an Ash figurine from Pokemon.

"It used to be mine, but I figured you might like it!" He said, holding his new pack of cards.

"Uh… yeah… Thanks, Tony." I say, looking at the doll. It's very poorly painted. "I'll put it on my shelf!"

He obviously didn't notice the sarcasm in my voice. "Really?? That's so great!" He then leaves, going to show his friends his new deck of cards.

Olette starts laughing. "Right next to your other Pokemon stuff, right?" She giggles.

"Yeah, right next to my Pikachu figurine!" I say. She smiles.

I take the box from under my arm.

Is this where I say it? It this the part where I say "I love you, Olette"? It'd be the perfect time…

"Merry Christmas, Olette." I say, handing her the box. She smiles affectionately and takes the box in her hands. Pressing her top teeth against her bottom lip, she opens it up. Her mouth then forms an O shape as she gasps. Then it turns into a smile from ear to ear. And I'm smiling too.

"Hayner!" She says, almost speechless. The necklace I chose out for her was a necklace with the letter "O" for Olette, and in the middle was a small jewel, which in most lights gave off an orange gleam. Olette's colour. It was perfect for her.

I can feel myself blushing. Man, I'll bet dad didn't blush when he asked mum out.

"Do you like it?" I say at last.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much, Hayner!" She says, ecstatic.

I don't know what overcame me, but when she put the box down and took it out, I took it out of her hands and stood behind her, and put it on her.

When she turned around, clutching it with her fingertips, she smiled so hard I thought her cheeks were going to burst. Or was she blushing?

"Thank you!" She says again, and wraps her arms around my neck for a hug. I wrap my arms around her back and smile. She likes it! I guess dad was right, as cheesy as he sounded.

When we left the embrace, I tried to tell her how I felt.

"Olette, I have to tell you something…" I say.

"What's that?" She asks, with joy in her voice.

I scratch the back of my head with my right hand and keep it there, and try to find words, but I just can't. Soon Pence walks up, and I still can't talk!

"Look Pence, Hayner just froze." Olette says, waving her hand in front of me.

"Hayner!" Pence said, punching my arm. I snap out of it.

"C'mon, Hayner!" He adds. Olette gives a confused look. I hit him back and give him the death glare. He just chuckles and walks away.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" She asks.

"Uh…" I guess now isn't the time. "T-That necklace looks really good on you, Olette. It suits you. Fits you to a T."

Olette blushes. "Thanks, Hayner… I have you to thank, though."

Not today. Maybe another day.

But that necklace _really _does suit her.

----

Squuee, so close!! Maybe the next chappie? *wink wink hint hint*

Now press the magic 'review' button and tell me what you think!


	11. The Dizzy game

Hi, everybody! So sorry for the late update! You're lucky this chapter is even here at all, because my computer crashed a few days ago and I lost everything! =O But thanks to my wonderful dad he got everything out and hence this story can make its grand finale!

Anyway, enjoy the story!

----

Olette's POV

It's shortly before Christmas. And I can't wait! Our family is going to our cousins on Boxing Day and come back December 30th. It's gonna be so hot! Pence and his family went away to their holiday house with their whole family, lucky things. So it was just me and Hayner for the first week of Summer Vacation.

It was the 24th, Christmas Eve morning, and Hayner and I were at the usual spot, boiling our brains. I was wearing my necklace, too. In fact, I'd worn it everyday since I'd got it. I knew Josh didn't like it though, just because Hayner gave it to me.

"Hayner, didn't you say last summer we were going to get jobs the minute vacation started?" I ask.

Hayner smirks. "What, me? I didn't say that!"

I laugh. "There's gotta be a way to cool down."

"We could go to the beach."

I wince. I'm not up for drowning again. I haven't been since that day.

"Oh, C'mon, Olette!" He says, jumping down from his spot. "I won't let you drown this time; I promise."

"Hmm…" I ponder. I knew Hayner would protect me. And it would be fun…

"Have we got enough for watermelon?"

"Well, we have enough for pretzels." Hayner shrugs. I giggle a bit.

"Okay, as long as we have enough for ice cream afterwards!" I jump up.

So first we head to Hayner's house, where it's just Hayner's dad at home. Hayner's mum and Ellie had gone shopping.

"Dad!" Hayner calls out as I shut the door behind me.

His dad walks around the corner, and a big smile spreads across his face. "Olette!" He says, and walks over to me. To my surprise, he gives me a hug.

"Haven't seen you in months! How have you been?"

"Dad…" Hayner whispers. He lets go, still smiling.

"Hey, hey, so this is the lucky charm Hayner got you…" He says, getting quieter as he spoke, looking at my necklace. "Aw, he picked out a good one, didn't he? And it suits you!"

"Dad!" Hayner says at last. I giggle. "Thank you, Mr. Leslie!"

"Oh, you can call Ian!" He winks. Ian? What, am I married to Hayner now? Not that I'd mind, really…

"Dad." Hayner says firmly.

"Yes son?"

"Can we go to the beach, please?"

"Sure, go ahead, kids! Have lots of fun! Oh, but don't get into too much trouble!"

I laugh, but Hayner crosses his arms. "I'll just get my stuff, Olette."

"So Olette, looking forward to Christmas?" his dad asks.

"Yeah! It's going to be great fun!" I reply, grinning. He chuckles.

"You really will do well for Hayner." He says.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I heard you helped Ellie get over her monster phobia."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Thank you so much."

"Oh, it's no problem!"

He chuckles again. "Hayner was especially astounded. You know what he said?"

"No, what?"

He leans in closer, and whispers, "Just between you, me and the gatepost, Hayner thinks you'd make a great mother someday."

I let my mouth gape open. Hayner? Called me a good mother? HAYNER?

He chuckles again. All these thoughts are spreading through my head. Why would Hayner say that? That's the complete opposite of anything Hayner would even think! … He thinks I'll be a good mother one day…

He pats me on the head just as Hayner comes down with a small bag full of beach stuff.

"Dad, what are you doing?" He asks.

"Oh, just chatting with Olette! Have fun now!" He says, and leaves without another word, into the kitchen, whistling.

I didn't notice that I was blushing.

"You okay?" Hayner asks. I shut my mouth and smile half-heartedly.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." I say.

So then we walk all the way to my house.

----

Hayner's POV

Dads are so annoying… even when you miss them, when they come home, they are so annoying… I wonder what he said? Olette's hardly spoken the whole way to her house.

We're just outside her front door now, and she opens it up. I can see her mum at the dining table, setting it out for Christmas with a table clothe.

"Hello, sweety! Oh, hello Hayner! Off to the beach today?" She asks, noticing I'm dressed in beach stuff.

"Yeah! Can I go, please?" Olette asks.

"Sure, oh and Hayner, ask your mother if you want to come for dinner tonight. A special family Christmas Eve dinner!" She cheers.

Dinner at Olette's? Wow, I guess it's a good thing our parents are best friends.

"Oh, yeah, I'll let her know." I smile. I can't wait. Although, Josh might come to be a problem.

"Wait there, Hayner, and I'll get ready." Olette says, and runs up the stairs.

As I sat and waited for Olette to grab her stuff, I noticed on the table that Patricia had filled her coasters mum gave her with photos. So I looked at them.

The first one was a picture of Olette and Josh, about 2 years ago. The next one was a family portrait of the whole family. Then I saw the next one. Oh my god…

It was a picture of Olette… and me… like, this year! Pointless to say, my cheeks burst into utter blushness. Where did she get this picture from? Pence and his bloody camera.

"Don't you and Olette look so sweet in that photo, Hayner?" Patricia asks. I look up and smile.

"Aw, thanks." I say, scratching the back of my head. Patricia was really nice. If only Josh was that nice to me.

I look at the next one as Patricia sits down. It's Olette, Pence and I on our first day of high school. We look so funny!

"I think it's just darling that you 3 are such good friends." She continues.

I smile, and look at more photos. There's one of Olette and Josh when they're little, and another of Olette and her mum.

"Hayner," She starts up again, "I'd like to thank you for the gorgeous gift you bought Olette."

I blush slightly. "Aw, it was nothing…"

"No really, it's beautiful, and she loves it. She's always holding it in her hand as if it'll fall off if she doesn't."

I blush a lot more. I scratch the back of my head and smile, and she smiles back. "I'm glad she likes it so much…"

She was about to speak again when Olette came racing down the stairs.

"Ready? Let's go!" She says, holding her orange beach bag over her shoulder.

"Bye, Mrs. Hanson." I smile.

"Bye, mum!" Olette shouts.

"Have fun, you two!" She grins.

And now we're off to the beach.

So… Do I tell her, or not?

----

Olette's POV

Similar to last time, except not nearly as busy, we're at the beach. Everyone must be with their families for Christmas Eve, but there's still a fair amount of people there.

Before we hit the water Hayner starts acting strangely, though.

"Hayner, you coming?" I ask, about to take my t-shirt off so I can swim.

But he's looking over across the beach, down where it ends and the bushes start growing. It's a dead end.

He turns around, with a big grin on his face.

"Olette, follow me." He says, and starts running towards the bushes.

"Huh?" I say, but he's running away, so I run after him.

"Where are we going?" I yell, huffing and puffing to catch up with him. He slows down so that we're running together.

"To a special place!" Hayner smiles, almost laughing.

I slow down, my mouth gaping. He stops too, and turns around.

"Olette?"

"… Our special place?" I ask quietly.

Hayner smiles. "Yeah, our special place. The place that I showed you when we were 5. We can get rid of the vines, and go back there!"

I smile. I remember now. We used to always go there when we went to the beach. Our little cove, our hideout.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" I yell, and start bolting for the thicket of mass greenery.

"Hey, wait up!" He laughs, chasing after me.

Soon we reach the wall of vines, and stare at it.

"What now?" I huff.

Hayner puts his hands in the middle of the vines and tears them apart. It looks hard, and he's grunting, but he gets them apart wide enough for us to fit through.

I smile widely and jump into it straight away. I blink a few times, taking in the view.

Nothings changed at all.

The little sheltered cove… our little place was still here. The cool sand that we escaped the hot sun from. The palm roof that sheltered us so our ice creams wouldn't melt. And that rock we used to sit on, it's still there! And the tiny bit of water, kind of like a little pool, is still here. It's slightly smaller, or maybe we just grew?

I hear Hayner jumping in behind me.

"Hayner, it's all still here!" I squeal, running around the place, and sitting on the rock. It used to fit the both of us on it, but now I can barely fit on it!

"This is great!" Hayner exclaims. He walks around for a bit. "Do you remember that game we used to play in here, every time?"

I ponder for a moment. A game… a game…? Uh…

"W-What game?" I ask.

He crosses him arms. "Do you remember a little thing called 'The dizzy game'?"

The Dizzy game? … of course! The dizzy game! We made it up, right here! And we played it every time we came here.

I smile. "The Dizzy game. Yeah, I remember it. We always played it here. Well, we can't break the record then, can we?"

I get up and look up at the roof of palms, and start whirling myself around and around. Out of the corner of my eye, I can Hayner starting to whirl around too. The green roof turns into a whir of flashes and I start feeling really dizzy. I'm about to fall!

I start laughing, and so does Hayner, and just as I lose my balance I fall right into Hayner, and we both thud hard against the soft sand. Laughing, I roll off and we're both on our backs, trying to stop the world from spinning.

I try to hold onto the earth, but the grains run through my fingers like an hourglass, and I breathe heavily as the roof starts to slow down. Now I remember why this was so fun!

Then I feel something else. I thought it was a bug, but Hayner's fingertips brushed against mine, and then un-expectantly grabbed onto mine. He clutched my hand tight as if doing so would stop the dizziness. Then before long he hops up, dragging me up with him. I'm still dizzy, and I fall against him, still giggling.

Then I realise he's holding me, tightly, so I don't fall. I feel myself blushing and steady myself. My hearts thumping faster than ever as I stare into his auburn glimmering eyes.

The world keeps on spinning, with or without the dizzy game.

----

Hayner's POV

After playing the dizzy game, we went for a swim in the water and got some pretzels afterwards. Then after a while we decided we'd had enough fun and went home. What a day. But I kinda blew it.

Man, why didn't you just tell her!? It was the perfect time when you were hugging after the dizzy game! Why didn't you just kiss her?

Well anyway, right now I'm at home getting ready for the Christmas party at Olette's house. Ellie is really excited, and I am too. But Josh will be there. And he'll be throwing daggers at me the whole night.

"Mummy, daddy, hurry up!" Ellie calls out, waiting with me at the front door.

"We're coming!" Dad calls out.

As fun as it'll be, I'm kind of nervous. See, this'll be the last time I get to see Olette before she goes away with her cousins. I have to tell her. Tonight. Or I'll have to wait til next year!

"Okay, let's go!" Mum said, who came out in a cheesy Christmas top she bought last week. We all piled into the car and drove for Olette's house.

----

I shut the car door and catch up with the rest of my family as mum knocks on the door. The front of Olette's house is lit with lights on the roof, and candy cane glow lights in the front garden. It opens up and the sound of Christmas music can be heard from inside. Patricia stands there, in a top matching my mums, and she welcomes us inside.

When we enter the table is loaded with Christmas ribbon, ornaments and decorations. In the living all their Christmas cards are hanging on a piece of tinsel over their fireplace, and the Christmas tree is laden with tinsel and baubles.

"Tea will be ready soon, so make yourselves comfortable! Oh, and Hayner, Olette's just in her room if you want to go and get her. She's taking a while to come down." Patricia added.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Hanson." I say, and start heading up the stairs. And no sign of Josh!

I knock on Olette's door. "Come in!" I hear. When I open it up I can see Olette looking through some little boxes.

"Hey, Olette. What are you looking for?" I ask. I notice she's untangling some jewellery.

"I can't find my necklace anywhere. The one you gave me." She said, almost in a mumble.

"Really? Where'd you leave it?"

"I hardly ever take it off. I took it off after we got home from the beach to have a shower, and now I can't find it! Oh, where did I put it?"

"It doesn't matter, Olette. Come and enjoy the party!" I insisted.

"But Hayner, I always wear it. I need to find it!" She said worriedly, scampering her hands through every nook and cranny in her room.

I grabbed her hand. "Come on, Olette. It won't be Christmas Eve without you."

She turns crimson, and sighs in acceptance. "Okay…" She says, but turns around for one last look before we walk down the stairs.

As we walk down I can smell the scent of turkey floating through the air.

"Dinner's ready!" Patricia calls out.

We sat down for dinner. I sit next to Ellie, and across the table from us are Josh and Olette. Which is annoying because he's giving me _that look._ Mum and Dad are on the other side, and Patricia across from them. Olette's dad works long shifts. That's why I hardly ever see him, and why he isn't here yet. He works early in the morning til late at night. He's due home soon, though.

The dinner was absolutely delicious. Patricia was a really good cook. Needless to say, I was completely bloated afterwards.

Yet through all the laughing, eating and happiness, Josh was glaring at me the whole time. I wish I knew what his problem was.

Afterwards, Ellie joined the adults in the living room to watch some T.V., and I went up to Olette's room with her to help her finds her necklace.

"Where could it be?" She kept on saying, looking in all the same places as before.

"Olette, it really doesn't matter…"

"But it does! You gave it to me…" She trailed off, looking away, opening the drawers on her little jewellery box.

"Olette, I don't mind… I mean, it's just a necklace."

She shuts her eyes. "It's not just a necklace…"

I came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's more important, having fun with your family friends, or a necklace?" I say softly.

She sighs, and turns to me, smiling. "Alright, but the minute I stop having fun, I'm looking again."

"Don't worry, you won't." I smile.

As we walk out, I see Josh walking into his room and shutting the door. I wouldn't be surprised if _he_ took it.

We walk down the stairs and sat in the living room with the adults. A few times I saw Olette reach up to her chest where her necklace usually was. It meant that much to her?

Okay, now how am I gonna tell her? Tonight was gonna be the night… but how do I say it? Just turn to her and say "Hey Olette, I love you!" In front of everyone? No.

Josh comes down the stairs with a sly grin on his face. He comes towards Olette and I, who are sitting in the 2 seater, and squeezes in between us. "Don't mind me." He says.

"Josh!" Olette whines, trying to push him off.

Just then everyone hears shuffling outside the door. Josh and Olette turn to each other quickly and say "Dad!"

It was almost like was Ellie and I do. They raced to the door and when their dad walked in, Olette gave him a hug and Josh patted him on the back. "You're finally here!" He said.

Their dad just laughed as he came in. "Am I too late?" He says, walking into the living room.

Just as Josh comes in, I see something glittering from his pocket. It falls out, and nobody notices. It's near the entrance of the house.

I get up, say hi to Olette's dad, and walk past him to get to it. It's shimmering from the Christmas lights.

I kneel down and pick it up. This is Olette's necklace! So Josh took it? I really wish he'd get over the fact that I'm his sisters' best friend. Or more… gah, what am I saying? That's never gonna happen unless I do something about it.

I shove it in my pocket before anyone sees and sit back down with the others. After some more laughter and the carols by candlelight nearly finishes, it's just about time to go home. Times running out.

Before we leave we decide to watch the Twilight Town Christmas Eve Fireworks Display. You can see it from everywhere in Twilight town.

"Come on, Hayner! It's better from outside!" Ellie says, trying to drag me along.

"Nah, I'll just stay in here, with Olette. You go get the best view!" I cheer.

"Oh, okay!" Ellie finally says, and runs out the door with the rest of the family.

It's just Olette and I inside. I have the perfect way of telling her.

----

Haha, sorry for the cliffhanger, the next (and final) chapter will come really soon, I promise. It will also be in Normal POV. How can I do the finale from just one perspective!

For the 2nd last time, press the magic 'review' button and tell me what you think!


	12. The magic of christmas

Hi! This is definitely the final chapter! And a short one at that. I'm sorry, if I had've thought twice, I would've put this is with the last chapter. In any case, I hope you like this chappie!

Enjoy!! ^^

----

_Why does Hayner want me to stay inside with him?_

Olette waited by the window like Hayner had told him to. She was getting excited, actually.

_Okay, this is the plan. I'll give her the necklace back. She'll be really happy. Then I'll tell her!_

Hayner reached into his pocket as he walked closer to Olette.

"Hayner, don't you think the view will be better from outside?" Olette asked curiously.

"First, I've gotta show you something, Olette. Shut your eyes." He said happily.

_What's Hayner… doing? _

Olette gasped in her mind.

_Maybe he… likes me?_

_But he can't like me! This is Hayner we're talking about…_

_But…maybe…_

Hayner took out the necklace and stood behind Olette as she shut her eyes, and then put the necklace around her…

She felt it instantly, and gasped, holding a hand to it as Hayner clipped it up. She opened her eyes and looked down at it as she turned to face Hayner. He'd found the necklace!

She smiled from ear to ear. "Hayner, how did you-"

Hayner decided not to worry Olette by telling her Josh took it. "I just found it on the floor."

"Hayner, thank you…" She said, looking back down at the necklace, mainly because she was blushing.

Hayner then looked outside to watch his family before he said the final words. But he glanced upwards, and his mouth gawped.

_We're standing under mistletoe…_ He thought. Then he looked back down at Olette, and slowly smiled a sneaky grin.

"Hey Olette, isn't it a rule that if you stand under mistletoe with someone you have to kiss them?" He grinned.

Olette looked up, and blushed bright red. She looked away.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't push you away…" Olette stuttered.

"Eh?" Hayner stifled. _Does she… like me? _

"Oh, it was just a joke…" She trailed off. _No, it wasn't really a joke…_

"Oh," Hayner said, disappointed. _Was she really… just joking?_

Hayner took a deep breathe. _Just kiss her already!_

And, finally following his instincts, he leant in and closed the gap between them.

Olette was shocked at first, her eyes wide, but she felt her eyelids get heavier as she got lost in the kiss. Hayner reached his hands down and wrapped his fingers around hers as they kissed.

The kiss lasted a minute before they both heard the sound of fireworks in the sky. They both pulled apart and looked out the window, to see the glistening and vibrant colours spray across the sky.

"Merry Christmas, Olette." Hayner said finally, looking down at her large green orbs. She turned back and smiled, and wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug. Hayner put his arms around her too.

"Merry Christmas, Hayner…" She said dreamily, and watched the Twilight Town Christmas Eve Fireworks Display with Hayner.

Hayner rested his head next to hers.

His best friend.

His girl best friend.

And now… his girlfriend.

_Yeah! You the man, Hayner!_

----

Yay!! All done!! *Throws Confetti*

This story was so fun to write! I wish it never had to end! It's the end of this story, but not the end for them, I can assure you that! I might just write some more stories for these two! ^^

Well, I hope you enjoyed it!

For the last time, press the magic 'review' button and tell me what you think! ^_^


End file.
